


Fates Intervention

by LadyZabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BDSM, Daddy/little - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/pseuds/LadyZabini
Summary: The Fates decide to save a young prince from an early death. Read to find out





	1. Fates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckbeakFlyer2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/gifts).



In an undisclosed location….

Three woman in long flowing white robes stand around an enormous cauldron looking down at the world. Their names, as said by the Greeks, were Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. These three were, again as told by the Greeks, the weavers of destiny. They held sway over when and how mortals and gods alike would die. Though, it seemed that there was one exception to that rule and that was the God of Thunder, Zeus.

These ladies knew that a powerful child would be born that would shake the entire foundations of the world. They knew he would be attacked in the mortal realm by a very dark being. This would happen on the human holiday of Halloween of their Calendar Year 1981.

Clotho speaks and says, “The time has come to decide if we are going to go through with the plan to give the young demigod a better life.”

Atropos coughs and says, “My dear sisters, we need to remember that if the child is placed with those mortals then he will die before he is even old enough to know his heritage.”

Lachesis sneers and says, “I for one am of the opinion that if the young son of Ares is killed then we will have a very irate God on our hands, I am not in the mood to ever deal with Ares when he is angry. Ever.”

Clotho chuckles and says, “Then, we will get the child to the safety of the Ares temple as soon as he is left on the doorstep. The staff at the temple will place him with a magical family, so he will be safe and informed of his status.”

Atropos nods and says, “I believe when he turns seven, he should be taught at the temple of his true family. What of Hogwarts?”

Lachesis replies, “I feel that the boy should go, but he will need to learn everything about himself as I have a feeling that boy is going to be powerful and a natural Dominant. The first we need to do is remove any blocks that Dumbledore puts on him.”

Atropos and Clotho say, “Agreed, let us prepare.”

Meanwhile….  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster's Office

Albus was smiling to himself as he knew that his well laid plans were about to come to fruition. He knew that Pettigrew would betray his friends and that Voldemort would kill them. He was going to put the Potter's brat at his Aunt House and he would get the money he so richly deserved. He looks over at Fawkes perch and found it oddly empty, but he also found that his bond with the Phoenix was gone.

He looked down at papers on his desk at they burst into flame. Even as powerful as Dumbledore is, he can not do wandless magic. He takes a glance once again at Fawkes perch. Then, he screams because he knows that somehow someway his plans are going to be ruined but how and when is the key.

Halloween  
October 31st 1981  
Godric's Hallow 

Voldemort gave a sneer at the house the contain his equal and nemesis. Voldemort cackles that a mere boy of one year old could defeat him. He pulls his wand and walks towards the house. When he get to the door he hears,

“Lily, its him. He's here. You need to go get our son and get out,” yells James Potter.

Voldemort flicks his wand and blasts the door open. When he enters, he sees James at the ready. Voldemort cackles and says “You are weak. You can beat me or even best me.”

James did not answer him, but sends a mildly dark curse at Voldemort. James watches as the curse gets deflected and Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra which hits James in the middle of his chest and James Harrison Potter was dead before he even hits the ground. Voldemort sneers and makes his way upstairs and towards the nursery. When he reaches the nursery, he blasts the door open and sees Lily standing in front of the crib with her wand drawn.

Lily looks straight into the Blood Red eyes and says, “You will not have my son.

Before anything could happen, Voldemort flicks his and kills Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans. As she drops, Voldemort looks at the child and is frightened by the look and flicks his wand and casts the Avada at the child, but before the curse could hit, a golden barrier come to life and the curse bounces off the barrier and rebounds back and hits Voldemort before he could even blink.

As Voldemort's body explodes, a piece of his souls breaks off piercing the barrier and hits Harry leaving a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. The backlash of magic causes the house to explode around the one year old leaving him and the nursery intact.

On orders from Dumbledore, Hagrid goes to the house to collect Harry and bring him to his relative house. Once Hagrid gets to the house, he sees the damage and fears the worst. He carefully enters the house and finds James' body by the front door and run up the stairs to find that Lily is also dead, plus there is a pile of ashes. He looks over at the crib and sees Harry crying and there was blood trickling down his face from a cut on his forehead. Hagrid scoops up the baby, wrapping him up in a warm blanket, he leaves the house and portkeys to Dumbledore.

Little Whining, Surrey  
4 Privet Drive  
11:30 pm. Halloween

Hagrid arrives with Harry right next to Dumbledore and he also notices that McGonagall is also present.

“Albus, for the last time, these people are not going to be nice to Harry. Harry, should not be placed here,” McGonagall says.

“Minerva, these are the only living relatives that he has,” says Dumbledore.

Hagrid walks forward and says, “Evening, Professors.”

Dumbledore smiles and says, “I see that you have found the place okay.”

“Yes, Harry fell asleep halfway here.”

Dumbledore pulls out a letter and a shrunken basket. He enlarges the basket and tells Hagrid to put Harry in the basket. Hagrid did so and then Dumbledore put the basket on the door step and tucks the letter in with Harry.

“Time to go,” says Dumbledore and he apparates away.

Minerva wants desperately to take Harry and run but she knew she would not get very far.

Then she hears a voice in her head say, “Do not worry, Harrison will be fine. The plans that are in place will ensure this child's safety. Do not tell Dumbledore anything for he will try to gain Harry for the wrong reasons.”

Minerva thought a moment and says, “Alright, I will trust you.

The presence in her mind faded away and she and Hagrid apparated away. With no one watching, a white light engulfed the child and he disappears with no trace of him ever being there.

Greece

Temple of Ares

The child known as Harrison James Potter appears in the Temple's Receiving Room in a flash of white light. A Temple Priestess, a tall woman with long gray hair and gray eyes and olive colored skin and her face wizened and strict looking, was there to greet the baby and she took him to the nursery for the remainder of the night. She smiles down at him as she feeds him and then changes his nappy. After that is finished, she lays him in the crib prepared for the young Prince, laying his blanket over him.

The next morning, an Acolyte found the young one crying and he fed and changes him quickly. Then the Priestess enters the nursery. The Acolyte bows.

“My Lady, I have fed and changed him.”

“Thank you, Acrin. I think that you and I are going to be with him today until the Katin's come to take him home.”

Acrin bows again and says, “My Lady, it is an honor to be able to take care of His Highness.”

“Acrin, you have come a long way since you entered the temple at 17. It is my honor to give this duty to you.”

After Harrison's midday feed, the Katin Family arrived. Acrin was a bit sad that Harrison was leaving so soon, but he brought the baby to Priestess' office. Acrin got to her office and knocks on the door.

“Enter,” comes the reply from within.

Acrin enters and says, “My Lady, reporting as ordered.”

“Thank you, Acrin. Please come in and have a seat. We have much to discuss. You will have a big role to play when young Harrison turns seven,” says the Priestess.

“I will!”

“Yes, When young Harrison turns seven, you will be the one that will inform Harrison of who he is and will be training him until he turns eleven and starts Hogwarts. This is because you come from Britain and know how Gringotts works. He will need to be emancipated so the old goat cannot use him.”

“I am again honored by your trust in me, emancipation cannot happen until after Harrison's eleventh birthday.”

Then there was high clear voice that asks, “Acrin, did you attend Hogwarts.”

“Yes, Lady Katin, I did with my brother Severus,” Acrin answers formally.

“Please call me Jess, if I heard right, you said your brother Severus. I know only of one Severus and his last name is Snape.”

“The one and the same. He is a Potions Master and the current Potions Professor at Hogwarts.”

“I also went to Hogwarts at that time, though I was a Ravenclaw.”

“Wait a minute, you were the Head Girl in our seventh year.”

“Yes, I was.”

“May I ask to be able to visit young Harrison when my duties permit.”

Then there was a chuckle from the Priestess, Acrin looks at her confused.

“Acrin, there was a reason that I assigned you to His Highness. His new parents are very busy and they can't take care of him all of the time. You will be going to help them take care of him.”

If he did not have Harrison in his arms, he would have fainted. He looks at his fellow Brit and she nods.

“Jess, will be alright for me to teach him the languages that I know,” Acrin asks  
“That is the idea. How many do you know,” says Jess.

“I know five besides English and they are French, Spanish, Greek, Italian and German.”

“Those are very important as we usually have guests that speak at least one of those.”

“Thank you very much for this opportunity.”

This time Lord Katin speaks for the first time and says, “It is our honor and opportunity to help our God raise his son and teach him all that we know. I believe that the Fates have put us together for a reason. We all know that if his son was hurt that He would not hesitate to show his ire towards the one that did.”

“Quite right, Lord Katin. We all play a part in this and we must do it right. Acrin, as Harrison is our Gods son, it is your duty to protect and teach him all that he needs to know. When he goes to Hogwarts, you are going with him. You are to keep the old goat away from him,” says the Priestess.

Acrin looks up at the Priestess and then back down at Harrison and he places two fingers on Harrison's forehead and says, “I, Acrin Thelos Snape, swear by my magic and on the will of Ares, to protect and teach Harrison James Potter to my last breath. I swear to be the shield that wards off all dangers.”

Man and baby were engulfed in a gold light and when the light disappears a booming voice says, “The Snape and Katin Families now have the full protection of Ares.”

“Now, that was intense,” mutters Lord Katin.

The Priestess stands and says in Greek, “Let this child not of their blood, be of that blood but not forsaking any other blood.”

The one year old was now slightly longer and the black hair now blond. The green eyes now had flecks of gold in them and his skin takes on an olive tint. 

Lord and Lady Katin stood and says, “He will never know pain for as long as I shall live. He will know what happened to his true parents. He will never want for anything.”

Lord Katin reaches into his robes and pulls out a portkey and Acrin puts a finger on it and keeping a hold on Harrison. With a slight pull at the navel, they were whisked from the temple.


	2. Birthday and Beginning to Learn.

Greece  
Isle of Crete  
Katin Mansion (Location – Unplottable)

Our young blond Demigod, though he doesn't know it yet, wakes up and squeals. This is because it is his birthday and mummy and daddy says that they would be home all day.

Acrin enters the bedroom and smiles when he sees Harrison bouncing happily up and down on the bed. Harrison looks over and sees Acrin and says, “Morning, Acy. Is Mother and Father home yet.”

“Yes, they have just arrived. Let's get you dressed and we can meet them for breakfast. And Harry, happy birthday,” says Acrin.

“Thank you, Acy.”

Harry gets out of bed and goes to his walk-in closet and walks into it about halfway and chooses a pair of black cargo shorts, a black t, black boxers and sandals. After Harry walks out of the closet Acrin helps him bathe. When Harry's done washing up they brush his teeth and brush his shoulder length blond hair. Then, Harry dresses himself and does up his sandals.

“Well, Little birthday boy, I believe that your parents are waiting for us in the dinning room.”

Harry looks at Acrin and pouts then Harry stomps on his foot and runs out of the bathroom and the bedroom and down the stairs and into the dinning room and hides behind his mother.

“HARRISON,” they hear Acrin yell.

Jess looks at her son who was sporting a very angry scowl and his magic was crackling around him, she sighs and says, “Harrison, what happened this time.”

“He called me little, again,” Harry says to his mother.

Jess chuckles and says, “Let me guess you really did stomp on his foot this time.”

“Yes, Mummy,” replies Harry with a smirk on his face as he sees Acrin limping into the room.

Lord Katin looks up and sees Acrin and chuckles and says, “I believe that Harrison hates being referred to as little and has told you as such. I believe if you want the boy to work with you, you may not want to piss him off. Agreed.”

Acrin limps to his chair and says, “Agreed, Sir. To my own stupidity, I did not think he would actually go through with his threat.”

Jess chuckles and says, “Harry takes after his father way too much not to.”

Acrin cringes and says, “Yes, I am seeing that.”

Harry glares at Acrin and goes to his seat and then turns to his Father and says, “Father, are we going to the pet store to get my snake.”

Lord Katin chuckles and says, “Are you seven, yet.”

“Yup today.”

“Really and have you been a good boy.”

“Yup,” Harry says and grins.

“Even with Acrin.”

“Mostly.”

“Mostly.”

“Yup, when he calls me little, I am mad.”

“Does that make you a good boy.”

“Yep.”

Lord Katin thinks about it and then says, “Okay, but you can't sick the snake on him.”

Harry pouts and says, “Okay, but I will not promise anything.”

Acrin's face pales at the thought of having to be around a snake and he says, “My Lord, no offense in saying this, are you sure that a snake is a good pet for Harrison.”

Lord Katin glares at Acrin and says, “Acrin, are you telling me how to raise my son. My son is if you have already forgotten a parselmouth and needs a snake familiar to make the parselmagic easier to manage in a couple of years.”

Acrin's eyes widen as the information sinks in. He pinches the bridge of his nose and says. “The only other parselmouth that I recall from Britain was Voldemort.”

As Acrin speaks the name Harry screams and a black substance is ejected from the boy's scar. Minutes later, the pain was way to much for the boy and he passes out.

“What in Merlin's name was that,” Lord Katin roars as he contains the black substance in an unbreakable spell globe.

Jess conjures a patronus and sends a message to Gringotts to send a team of healers quickly. Ten minutes later, the team of goblins show up along with the High Priestess of Ares.

Acrin goes to a knee and says, “It is an honor to see you again, My Lady.”

“Rise, Acrin,” says the Priestess, then says, “Jess, Jordan, I am so very sorry. I neglected to have him scanned before he left the temple.”

“Yes, you should have, but you have had other things on your mind at that moment as well,” says Jordan.

“My Lord and Ladies, the young Prince had several blocks on his person. Things that would block his personality and mind. There is block on all abilities that pertain to his regular and his Demigod magic, whoever did this knew who this child is and wanted to stop him from reaching his potential and if they were not removed before his eleventh birthday, the Prince would have died.”

A dark look crosses Jess' face and she says, “I think that we know who did this and that is why it is imperative that Acrin goes with Harry to Hogwarts.”

A Goblin clears his throat and says, “Lady Katin, there is a stipulation in the Hogwarts charter that allows Royal student to come with one servant and a bodyguard. Acrin is already classed as a bodyguard. Lady Priestess, is there a young acolyte that you would recommend to become His Highness' servant as well as a secondary bodyguard. With what we know of Dumbledore, he will protest the additions, but Lord Katin you should get in touch with Lord Malfoy and get these things done soon so there is no setback when Harrison starts.”

Just then a slight moan of pain is heard and a clear voice says, “What is Merlin's name hit me.”

“Your Highness, please do not move much, we had to remove some blocks on you,” says Goblin standing by his head.

Harry scowls and says, “Master Goblin, I realize that you stand on formality, but please while you are in our home, I prefer Harry or Harrison if you must.”

“Very well, Harry. I would like to, on behalf on the Goblin Nation, wish you many blessings on this day of your birth.”

Harry stood up and bows, then says, “I thank you, Master Goblin.”

The goblin returns the bow and says, “You are very welcome. I have three things for you.”

Harry perks up at gifts. The first item is a small dark red and blue leather bound book, then a pendant and a key.

Harry looks confused but the goblin says, “Harry, the book depicts those that are your blood and on the first page is you. Why don't you open to the third page.”

Harry does as he is asked and opens to the page mentioned and his eyes widen at what he sees

Harrison's Father  
Ares, God of War

Harry looks up at the Goblin and angrily says, “Are you playing games with me.” 

Jess comes over and says, “Harry, my warrior, what is wrong.”

“I think that this Goblin is trying to pull one over on me. Look at what this page says,” Harry says to his Mother in Russian.

Jess looks down at the page and she sighs. She stands and glares at the Goblin and she says, “Master Goblin, you had to meddle in things that are none of your business to be meddling in.”

“Lady Katin, Lord Ares is the one who told us to do what we have done. I am not going to disobey him.”

“Mum. What is he talking about.”

“My Mighty Warrior, the book that you have in your hand is your pocket family tree, which is DNA coded so that only you can use it, as it only shows you those people that you are directly related to and also it does not lie,” Jess says pulling Harry into a hug.

“Then, if this is true then why am I not up there with him,” Harry says angrily.

The Priestess stepped forward and says, “I can answer that, Your Highness. Your father wants nothing more than to be at your side, but your grandfather, Zeus, had decreed that no Full blooded God can have any contact with their mortal realm children.”

“Mum, your telling me that all those stories that Acrin has been telling me are true,”  
Harry shouts.

Jess looks at Acrin and says, “What stories?”

“Just the basic histories when we were learning Greek. I am the one who is suppose to be teaching him right.”

Jess looks down at Harry and says, “Yes, my warrior, they are.”

“I think that Grandfather should rethink his little plan.”

Everyone burst out laughing. Then a flash of lightening streaks down and then a booming voice says, “You really think so, Mighty Warrior.”

Harry looks up at his Grandfather and says, “Yes, I do. You think that we who are born here would go away just because you forbid our parent to not have any contact with us. Well, I am still here, Grandfather, and I am not going anywhere.”

Zeus, the God of Thunder, has never had a person, mortal or not, speak to him like this. His own grandson giving him this fifth degree. He then sees his son in the boy and bursts out laughing. Harry smirks and keeps his ground.

“Well, you are a mighty warrior indeed and you remind me of your father when he was your age. I have not been spoken to like that in a long time. I will think on what you have said, but I have a gift for you,” says Zeus as he snaps his fingers.

A Pegasus colt appears and the two of them bump heads. Harry rubs his head and says, “Thank you, Grandfather. His name will be Ateros. Please tell Father that I said hello.”

“That I will, Harrison,” says Zeus and left in a flash of Lightening.

Everyone looks at the seven year old and he says, “What, I was stating my opinion to my family about my family.”

“Yes, but if he was in a bad mood then he could have fried you,” says Acrin.

“Um, no Acrin he would not have. You, yes! Harrison, never,” replies Jordan.

“What!”

“Yes, Acrin. Zeus would never shed non-mortal blood. In Harrison we have three quarters non-mortal blood.”

“Father, what do you mean by that,” says Harry.

“Well, Harry your biological mother Lillian Potter nee Evans had one quarter non-mortal blood.”

Harry flips through his book and Lillian's Father was Apollo. He looks up and says, “It says that my other Grandfather is Apollo, the God of Nature and Healing.”

“Then, whoever killed your mother must have known that her Father was Apollo or someone suppressed her powers.”

“Mother, what do you mean whoever killed her. I thought she just passed away.”

“My warrior, we need to have a talk with you. Can you listen to what we have to say to the end and then I will bring you to buy your snake.”

“Father, I want the Egyptian Asp that I saw last week,”

“Alright, but I want you to give Alec some venom in case you or anyone else is bitten that is not in defense of you.

“Yes, I will,” says Harry as he sits in his seat.

Acrin pales at this. The others chuckle at him.

“What, I hate snakes.”

Harry looks at Acrin and says, “Maybe, its they who don't like you.

Jordan smirks and says, “Okay, Harry, when you were a year and a half old. There was a wizard that was as Dark as you can get. A prophecy was made that said a child would be born with the power to defeat this wizard. So this wizard choose to attack your parents. He killed your mother and step-father and tried to kill you, but was unable to because of the protection that your father left on you.

“The Fates decided to intervene on where Dumbledore was placing you. So you were placed with us. We are a family that honors your Father and he is the Patron God of our House. So, that is why we use Your Highness to address you. When you turn eleven, you will receive your letter to Hogwarts.”

“Father, Lillian maybe my true mother, but You and Mother will always be my true family. Acrin too, even when he makes me mad. Now, what is Hogwarts.”

“Harry, remember Acrin told you about magic a couple of weeks ago.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Well, Hogwarts is a school that teaches children magic between the ages of eleven and seventeen.”

“Like Alec is teaching me potions.”

“Yes, just like that. Though, Hogwarts is a boarding school, so when you go you will be there from the first of September til about the twentieth of June. Though, you are not going alone you will have a servant and a bodyguard with you.”

“Let me guess, Acrin and someone else.”

“Yes, that is right. I believe that Acrin will chose the person and you will be able acclimate to them before you go. Even in the school here this is also done for those of Royal descent.”

“I will accept this then but I reserve the right to two vetoes in who is chosen and I ask that they be magical and my age.”

“Very well, My Son. Did you get that, Acrin.”

“I did and I believe I have a perfect child for the job and he is down for Hogwarts as well. The boy’s name is Blaise Zabini, His Father is Greek, but his mother is Italian.”

“Well, I think I like him already, just for being able to speaks two languages I can. I wish to meet him next week. Does he honor my Father,” Harry says.

Acrin smirks and says, “Yes, Your Father and Your Uncle Poseidon.”

“That is a good combination. Yes, I think I do want to meet him, but as he may be my servant, I will not treat him as such, well at least not in private.”

Jess says, “Before then you have much you need to learn. You have your music lessons starting tomorrow. Don't forget you wanted piano and violin lesson.”

“Truly, Mother. I get my lessons,” Harry squeals.

“Truly, my warrior.”

Harry squeals again and rushes over and hugs his mother, then says, “Thank you, Mother. Did Master Atrin give permission or are we using someone else.”

“No, My son, Master Atrin has graciously given the first year of both lessons for free.”

Harry turns to Acrin and says, “Acrin, would you help me write an appropriate response to Master Atrin?”

“I would be honored to help you in writing a thank you to the Master. He was my music Master for about three years,” Acrin acquiesces. 

“Mother, Father, how am I going to keep up lessons when I go to Hogwarts, I know I have my Violin but I do not think that Hogwarts has a piano,” says Harry, looking at his parents.

Jordan looks at his son and says, “I believe that I will have to discuss it with the Head Governor. I believe there is a way to get you in your own room in dorms that you will be in.”

“How are the student housed,” Harry asked.

His Mother answers, “There are four houses and they are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Slytherin is the House for the ambitions and cunning. Gryffindor is the House for the Brave. Hufflepuff is the House for those most loyal and Ravenclaw is the House for those who seek Knowledge. I was a Ravenclaw. To see what house you are in you put on what is known as the sorting hat and it looks in your mind to determine where to best place you.”

Harry scowls and says, “I do not like that very much. I do not want something going through my head. What if it tells the Headmaster what it saw in my head?”

“Harry, the hat can't say anything to anyone about what it sees unless you say he can. Your secrets will be safe,” says Acrin.

“Okay, so how long do you to school for.”

“Just like your Mother, always so curious.”

Harry blushes and his Mother says, “Well, Harry, there are seven years. Classes are Monday to Friday nine am to four thirty pm with open days on weekends.”

“Well, Father is God of War so I think I will be a Slytherin.”

Acrin says, “Harry, if you do end up in Slytherin. My brother is the Head of House and your Potions Professor.”

Harry looks at Acrin funny and says, “Um, Acrin. How do you feel about going there. You have never told me you had a brother, so I am thinking that there is a bigger thing about it.”

“Oh, Harry. No, I will be going with you because that is my job. Seeing my brother again will be a little bittersweet as I seldom send him letters, but when I am there, my priority while I am there is protecting you, not reminiscing with Severus.”

“Okay, though if I think you are going to be too addle-brained to do your job, then I am going to be writing home.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

The High Priestess steps forward and says, “On behalf of the Temple, I would like to wish you a very happy birthday.”

Harry smirks mischievously and innocently or not so, says, “So, if this is my Father's Temple then that would make me your boss.”

The High Priestess chuckles and says, “Yes, it would indeed.”

Harry's jaw drops and he stutters nonsensically. Harry shakes his head and says, “Are you serious?”

“Very, Your Highness. All that is in the Mortal Realm, that is your Father's is yours.”

Harry was going to say something but then everything just clicks and he faints instead.

The High Priestess quickly catches the young Demigod and says, “I think that we went a little to far.”

Jordan shook his head and says, “No, I think Harry was merely trying to joke with you when he asked that. He was not expecting you to give the answer that you did.”

Harry groans and says, “I think I had a bad dream.”

“What was in this dream, dear.”

“Mother, My Father's High Priestess just told me that I own everything that Father owns on Earth.”

“Dear, that wasn't a dream, that was truth.”

Harry groans and says, “I am getting the feeling that I am in way over my head.”

Acrin gives Harry a comforting hug and says, “I will help you through it and not to mention Blaise.”

The High Priestess frowns and says, “You chose the Zabini boy. Seriously.”

“For you information, His Highness gave criteria and he is the only boy that fit.”

Harry is getting angry and his mother sees it and says, “I believe that if you two do not want to be stuck to the ceiling, you had better cool it.”

They both look down at Harry, who happened to be looking up at them and by the look in his eye that they were about two seconds away from a magical meltdown.

Looking to Acrin, Harry says, “I want Heir Zabini here tomorrow in my sitting room before my Violin lesson, do you understand me.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Father.”

Jordan gulps and says, “Yes, my Mighty Warrior.”

“My Father's High Priestess is no longer welcome. Would you make her go away.”

“Do you realize that if you send her away then she is forfeiting her position as your Father's High Priestess.”

Harry levels his gaze at his father and says, “So be it, she was questioning a member of my staff.

The High Priestess says, “What can you do to me?”

Harry smirks and says, “Grandfather, would you please.”

He notices His Mother and Father's faces and then there is flash of lightening and woman disappears. Harry chuckles and says, “Thanks, one less idiot.”

Then, there was a flash of light and a box appears on the table. On top of the box was a piece of parchment that says To Harrison, Nice One, with the old bitty and getting your Grandfather involved. He dropped her out in the middle of the ocean. Love Your Father.

Harry's eyes widen and says, “Its from my Father. He told me that Grandfather dropped the former High Priestess in the middle of the ocean.”

Harry suddenly burst out laughing. Harry hand them the note to read and then they all were laughing. 

Harry stops laughing and opens the box and inside was a hunting knife the sheath was cooper with a spear emblazoned on it. The blade itself was seven inches in length.

“How did Father know that I started hunting,” says Harry.

Jess smiles and says, “Well, you are the mighty warrior, He is the God of War.”

“You know, Mother, I think you may have a point there. But there is the point that He IS my father. He would know these things.”

“That is true,” says Jordan.

“Father, can we go to the Alley, now.”

“Have you really earned it.”

“Father, are you really going to go back on a deal. You said that if I sat through your tale, that I could get my Egyptian Asp today. I did so and more.”

Jess smiles and says, “Jordan, I believe that he got you on that one.”

“Yes, Jess. I know. I never win with him.”

“I believe that is because he is more observant then the typical seven year old, then again I think that might also have something to do with the non-mortal blood.”

Harry was bouncing and Acrin says, “Lord Katin, may I say that your son is bouncing and we do not want him yelling.”

Jordan and Jess were startled and looks at Harry and he was indeed bouncing and he looked annoyed not happy. 

“Okay, Harry. We will go to the Alley. Do you want to go to Diagon in Britain or the one here in Greece.”

“Diagon, I think. That's where you had to meet Lord Malfoy and I met Draco right.”

“Yes, did you like Draco.”

“I do.”

“Well, go get you summer cloak.”

Harry ran out of the room and up to his room and grabs his cloak and is back before you can say snake.

Jordan holds out his arm to his son and Harry grabs it. Acrin grabs his cloak from the back of his chair and nods to Jordan. They apparate to Diagon.

When they arrive, Jordan says, “Harry, I want you to stick close.”

“Yes, Father,”says Harry.

They move through the throng of people and the make it to the pet shop in one piece.

The shop owner comes over and says, “Lord Katin, Young Master Katin, how may I help you.”

Harry looks to his father, who nods, so he says, “Sir, I would like everything for raising the Egyptian Asp that is in the tank third from the back.”

The shopkeeper pales and says, “Are you sure that is the snake you want.”

“I do believe, Sir, that it is your job to sell the animals, not determine whether or not they are proper,” says Harry.

The shopkeepers look darkens but Jordan says, “I believe that my son has made his choice and I also believe that he is correct in saying that you are here to sell the animals. Do you know what a parselmouth is, Sir.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then I believe you now understand the need for the snake and as to the Asp that is my son's favorite snake. I do believe that he has had a conversation with the snake.”

Harry goes to the tank in question and hisses, “Hello, again.”

The snake raises its head and hisses, “Hello, Speaker. Have you come to retrieve me from this place. I would love to be your Familiar.”

“Yess, I have returned to remove you from this place. There are a few things first. First, Father has told me that I will need to ask you to give venom so we can make an anti-venom. No biting unless I am in danger. Also, I am the only Speaker around, so would you help in teaching me parselmagic.

“I will agree to all terms. Though, please inform your Sire that I will need to bite you in order to bond with you but my venom will not harm you now or ever as you will be immune to it.”

Harry says, “Father, come here please.”

Jordan hears his son and walks over and Harry relays all that the snake has said. Jordan nods and Harry reaches down into the tank and the snake bites him and a blue glow engulfs them and a minute later it dissipates. The shopkeeper looks on in disbelief.

Harry looks up at the man and says, “I believe that this means we will be taking the snake and after this we will never be shopping here ever again. I will need every thing that is needed to care for Namerain.”

Jordan and Acrin who know Harry is only faking being polite and Jordan says, “I believe that my son has once again asked you to provide the necessities so that he may care for his snake properly. Now, do I need to go to Gringotts and have your license revoked.”

Just then Harry notices two familiar blonds walk into the store and he goes over and says in fluent French, “Lord Malfoy and Draco, what a pleasant surprise. I would not shop here if I were you. I finally get my snake as you know I have always wanted one and the man is trying to tell me that my Namerain, who is an Egyptian Asp is not a proper snake to have and I bonded with him right here and the man still will not sell the things I require to care for him properly.”

Lord Malfoy says also in French, “Truly, well that is definitely not his call. To do so to a Lord's Heir too is high disrespect.”

Draco bows and says in French, “It is an honor to see you again, Heir Katin.”

“You as well, Heir Malfoy. Are looking forward to Hogwarts.”

“I am, are you going as well.”

“I am. Maybe I should have Namerain bite him.”

Harry and Draco giggle. Harry says in French, “Lord Malfoy, may I show Draco my snake.”

“You may, if Draco would like to,” Lord Malfoy replies.

Harry looks to Draco, who nods and Harry walks over to the tank with Draco following.

Harry hisses, “Namerain, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Draco Malfoy. Then in English, Harry says, “Draco, please meet my familiar, Namerain.”

Draco looks at the snake and says, “You are beautiful, Wise one.” Harry translates.

Namerain hisses, “Thank you, friend of my speaker.” Harry again translates.

Harry reaches a hand out to Namerain and he climbs up and he settles himself around Harry's neck. Harry looks at Lord Malfoy, who nods and exits the store but returns minutes later with two Aurors in tow.

“What seems to be the problem, here,” says an Auror.

Harry walks over to the Auror and says, “My Father, my tutor and I came in, as Father said I could buy a snake, which happens to be the one on my shoulders and when I first came in and told the man which snake I wanted he tried to tell me that that was not a proper snake for me and I told him that that was not his place to do so. When he still was trying to argue I went and bonded to my Namerain, and even after we bonded he is still being disrespectful and not selling us my familiar and the necessary supplies.”

The Auror chuckles and says, “Young One, so to get the man to sell you the snake, you bonded to the snake. After you bonded he still refuses to sell the familiar and the supplies.”

Harry smirks and says, “Yes, Sir. That is exactly correct.”

The Auror walks over to Harry's Father and the shopkeeper and the Auror says, “Mr. Petis, did you know that you are in violation of the law.”

Mr. Petis says, “How exactly am I in violation.”

“Did you know that refusing to sell a person their bonded familiar is in fact against the law,” says the Auror.

“Is it against the law to not sell a dangerous animal to a minor.”

“Actually, it is when the minor has permission for their parent.”

Jordan says, “Aurors, I am Jordan Katin, I am Harrison's father. When Harrison bonded to the snake and Mr. Petis was watching, Harrison asked him for the supplies and he still refused.”

“Thank you, Lord Katin. We are aware of who you are and have dual citizenship due to your adoption of young Harrison.”

Harrison looks directly at Mr. Petis and says, “Mr. Petis, would you like to sell me what I need to care for my familiar or these fine gentleman can take you to jail.”

“Very well put, Harrison,” says Lord Malfoy.

“Lucius, are you really going to allow them to do this to me,” says Mr. Petis.

“Mr. Petis, I believe that Harrison here would win. You are also denying a seven year old his familiar. I think you sell them the things they need or I will find a new proprietor for this establishment.”

Harry looks over at Draco and Lord Malfoy, then says, “Father.”

“Yes, Harry,” says Jordan, looking down at his son.

Harry motions his father down. Jordan squats down and Harry whispers into his ear and a grin broke out on Jordan's face. Jordan says, “Harrison, it is your idea. You can do it.”

Harry broke out a huge grin and walks over to Lord Malfoy and says, “Lord Malfoy, today is my birthday and I would be honored if you and Draco would do me the honor of accepting an invitation to my birthday party.”

Lucius looks down at his son who nods and Lucius says, “Heir Katin, it is a privilege to accept your invitation and please convey to your Noble father that he knows where to send the portkey.”

“I will do so at once,” Harry says and then bows.

Lucius and Draco bow back.

Harry walks over to his father and says, “Father, they have accepted my invitation and Lord Malfoy, wishes me to remind you that you know where to send the portkey.”

Jordan looks down at his son and says, “Thank you, Harrison.”

Harry bows to his father. Jordan bows back. Then he pays for Namerain and his supplies.

“Father, where do you think I should put his tank, in my room or in my sitting room.”

“How about you let him decide.”

“You know why did I not think of that.”

“Maybe it is because your brain is now too far away trying to figure out what cake your mother is having made for you.”

“That is true.”

“Of course it is, like it has been for the last three years.”

The five of them walk out of the shop, but once the crowd caught sight of the snake they wanted to anywhere but near the snake. The five of them burst out laughing as they made their way to the Apparition Point. People were giving them dirty looks as Harrison was conversing with his familiar.

One passerby went to grab at Harrison but instead got a handful of fangs. Harry turns around and says, “I do believe that you have about thirty seconds to live. My Namerain, does not like when people grab at me that he does not know.”

The man a tall red head was starting to foam at the mouth. Lord Malfoy looked and says, “Oh dear, I am guessing that we do not have any anti-venom with us, such a poor waste of precious venom.”

Jordan chuckles and says, “Why do you say that, Lucius.”

“Well, the man that got bested by the beautiful Namerain is none other then Arthur Weasley.”

“Oh Dear, that is a waste. I hope the wonderful creature does not get an infection from biting such a blood traitor as that.”

Harry looks back and forth from his father and Lucius and says, “Excuse me, but Namerain does have ears and can understand what you are saying. I can also and I hope that he does not because if he does what grandfather did to that lady this morning will pale in comparison.”

“Yes, Harrison.”

“Also, we are going to be telling Lucius and Draco at my party.”

“Are you absolutely sure.”

In Greek, Harry says, “Yes, Father. My magic is pulling me towards Draco.”

Jordan's eyes go wide and in Greek, he says, “Your Highness, shall I open discussions with Lord Malfoy.”

“For a contract, yes and unbreakable one.”

Jordan bows and says, “As you will it, Your Highness.”

Harry takes Draco's hand and then took Acrin's hand and nodded. Acrin turns on a heel and apparates to the Mansion.

That leaves Jordan and Lucius alone. Lucius goes to draw his wand but Jordan says, “Lucius, we have been friends since we married our wives. In saying that, do you really think I mean you or your son any harm.”

Lucius thought for a moment and says, “No, I do not think you would. You are my son's primary godfather.”

“Yes, that is very true, but as to why I have sent them ahead is because, His Highness wants make an unbreakable contract with your House for your son. His Highness, will want an engagement when they turn thirteen and a marriage when they turn sixteen.”

Lucius thinks for a moment and says, “How do you know that Draco is the one for this contract.”

Jordan sighs and says, “His Highness can feel a pull from his magic to Draco. I can tell you that His Highness will be the Dominant one.”

“Jordan, there has never been a submissive Malfoy.”

“Lucius, you will understand when we meet with His Highness.”

Jordan offers his arm to Lucius and Lucius takes the offered arm. The appear in the dinning room.

Jess stands and says, “Lord Malfoy, please accept my welcome to Katin Manse. It is a pleasure to see you again.”

Lucius smiles at her and says, “Jessica, I believe that the pleasure is all mine.”

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you call me that again and you are going to end up in the middle of a dessert without your wand,” Jess threatens.

Lucius pales and says, “I am guessing the high fire temper still is in play.”

Jordan chuckles and says, “Where do you think Harrison gets his from.”

Jess bust out laughing and says, “Why would my mighty warrior show Lord Malfoy his temper.”

Jordan cows a bit and says, “We may have said that the person Namerain bit may give him an infection.”

“Let me guess you said it where Harrison heard and let me guess he said something to affect that what his Grandfather did this morning would pale. He is quite his mother's child.

“Why wouldn't I be? I wouldn't want to be a geezer that says that my Namerain could get an infection just from biting a guy that tried to grab me,” Harrison says angrily.

Jordan gulps at look of anger on his sons face. “Son, I am sorry for the comment.”

Harry ignores his father and says, “Mother, did you send invitations to Arde, Drestin and Clive.”

Jess walks over and says, “Arde and Drestin will be here, but unfortunately Clive has to go to Russian for his end of summer trip but he did send your gifts ahead and told me to tell you that he will see you in a week to begin Temple Training.”

“Thanks, Mother. I think that it is time to clue my future in on my story and who I really am. Father, I will be in the study with Mother and Draco.”

“Five minutes,” says Jordan as he collapses on the floor.

“What the hell was that. How in Merlin is he telling you what to do,” Lucius says.

“Lucius, you will understand when he tells you. Are you still a follower of Ares?”

“Yes.”

“Then, just trust me. What he is going to tell you will make everything clear to you.”

Lucius nods and he and Jordan walk down the hall to Jordan's study. When they walk in Harry is in Jordan's chair behind the desk.

“Thank you, Father. Lord Malfoy, what do you know of the night that Voldemort was defeated,” says Harrison.

“He went to kill the Potter Family, I know as I was there with him. He had killed the parents but when he turns on the child his curse back fires and blows him up,” replies Lucius.

“Yes, it did. All of that is true. Do you know where the child is now?”

“Dumbledore said he sent him to his relatives.”

“That is true, but only a half truth. Lucius, which god do you honor in your home.”

“Ares.”

Harry smiles and says, “Now, you went to school to school with Lily Evans, correct?”

“Yes.”

“If you did, then what are the color of her eyes.”

“They were green, emerald green, just like yours, but yours have some gold in them.”

“That is true, but the gold comes from Lord and Lady Katin blood adopting me. My true name is Harrison James Potter, but then again Potter is another adoption. Lucius, your God and my Mother Lily are my true parents.”

Lucius at that large tidbit of information, does a very un-Malfoy like thing and faints. Draco stands up and takes up his place to the right and behind Harry. Jordan and Jess watch Draco and notices his position and share a look.

Ten minutes later, Lucius came to. Jordan says, “I did tell you, you would understand.”

Lucius looks at his son but does not find him in the same spot. He looks at Harry then sees his son and he says, “This is not happening, Malfoy's are not submissive.”

Harry smirks and says, “Lord Malfoy, are you defying your God and his Heir.”

Lucius gaped and says, “You are not his Heir.”

Harry's eyes narrow and throws something at Lucius and says, “Tell me, what is emblazoned on the front of that sheath.”

Lucius turns the knife over and sees the spear and gasps again.

“Draco, would you please retrieve the knife,” Harry asks.

Draco says, “Yes, Your Highness.”

Draco takes the knife from his father and returns to Harry and hands it to him.

Harry smiles and takes the knife from Draco and says, “Thank you, Draco. You may call me Harry.

“Yes, Harry,” says Draco blushing slightly

Harry looks to his Mother and says, “Mother, would you inform Lord Malfoy what happened to the lady this morning.”

Jess chuckles and says, “His Father's High Priestess said what can you do to me and he called on his Grandfather and Zeus dropped her in the middle of the ocean. Harrison, has his Father's temper. He is the most dominant when he feels strongly. Though, he also has a strong streak of stubbornness and is a very demanding child.

When he was told of his Grandfather's decree, he said that he should rethink his plan and proceeded to give him the fifth degree and said the he was here and wasn't going anywhere.”

Lucius gaped again. Harry smirks and says, “Father, do you have my original birth certificate.”

Jordan looks at his son and smirks and says, “Yes, I do.”

Harry says with a smirk, “Would you show it to Lord Malfoy.”

Jordan goes his desk and pulls out a file and pulls out piece of parchment and hands it to Lucius. Lucius takes it and looks down at it and gasps,

Harrison James Potter

Mother: Lillian Marie Evans  
Father: Ares, God of War and Son of Zeus

“Lord Malfoy, I believe that clears things up. You are either going to help or you will be stripped of everything you have gained and trust me when I say, my Father will turn his back on your house, if this happens.”

“Acrin, please explain to him, what Draco is to me,” Harry says to his tutor.

“Lord Malfoy, this situation is one that is rare. His Highness and Draco are of the term soul mates. His Highness feels a pull to Draco to protect him and care for him. By law, you are honor bound to accept this.”

Lucius looks to his son and says, “What do you think, Draco.”

“Father, I too have felt a pull to Harry and I am accepting it. I honor our devotion to our Patron God. I accept that I am the soul mate of the Heir to Lord Ares,” Draco says with as much conviction as a seven year old can.

Lucius sighs as he watches son speak and there was only truth in those eyes. He looks at Harry and says, “I, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, wishes to convey to House Katin their wish to enter into an unbreakable marriage contract between His Highness, Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin and Draco Orion Malfoy, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy. Term of said contract are as follows His Highness and Heir Malfoy are to be engaged at thirteen. Marriage will occur when Heir Malfoy reaches the age of sixteen. I will also add that the second son from this union be named the Malfoy heir. Dowry will be given.”

Harry looks around and turns to Draco and says, “Draco, do you accept these terms.”

Draco smiles and says, “Yes, Harry.”

Harry looks back Lucius and says, “Heir Potter and Katin, accepts the terms of the contract. Mother, Father, what say the Lord and Lady of this Most Noble and Archaic House.”

Jess and Jordan look at each other and in perfect unison they say, “We accept.”

Jess looks at Harry and asks, “Harry, how did you know that we were an archaic House.”  
Harry smirks and says, “Mother, I share your blood now. I, also, do pay attention to Acrin's lessons, even though he thinks I don't listen, I do. I am as much of a Ravenclaw as you are. I believe Slytherin will serve my needs better.”

Draco speaks up and says, “You want to be in Slytherin.”

“Yes, Draco, I want to be in Slytherin,” Harry says as a matter of factly.

Lucius says, “I will make sure that the Governor's know that you are going to be there and make sure that whatever house you are in that you are provided your own suite of rooms. I will also make sure that Draco rooms there so you two are not separated. I am asking that Acrin play chaperone.”

Acrin sneers at him and says, “Lord Malfoy, do you really believe that I would not they are young yet and it is my job to keep His Highness safe. I really do not like the implication that I cannot do my job.”

Jordan looks at Lucius and says, “Harry is very protective of Acrin and that is the reason why the Ex-High Priestess is now in the middle of the ocean. Do you really want to piss him off when he has the full support of Zeus and Ares.”

Lucius looks at Harry and see the dark look in his eye, then he looks at his son and he was glaring at him.

Harry hisses and Lucius freezes as feels something slither up his leg come to face to face with Namerain. Harry sat back in his chair and chuckles. Draco on the other hand burst out laughing.

Lucius was now shaking because Namerain was wrapped around him neck. Lucius hates snakes with a passion.

Harry hisses and Namerain moves off of Lucius and goes to Harry.

Jordan shakes his head at his friend and says, “You saw what happened when we were joking about Namerain getting an infection. Harry has a colossal temper and a vindictive streak to match. I just hope that Hogwarts survives his coming.”

Jess looks at Harry and notices that he is still glaring at Lucius, she says, “Lucius, apologize to Acrin or you are going to be on the receiving end of Harry's wrath. What he did with his Namerain was just a prank, but now it is getting serious.”

Lucius looks at Harry and his eyes widen at the look in his eye. He says, “Acrin, I apologize for my rudeness.”


	3. Gringotts and Shopping

On the morning of his eleventh birthday, Harrison James Potter-Katin was woken by a tapping on his window. He put his glasses on and looked and saw that there was an owl there. A huge grin appeared on his face and he lets the owl in and he takes the letter from the owl and shouts, “ACRIN, IT'S HERE.”

Acrin enters the room and smiles at his young lord and says, “Your Highness, Congratulations on your acceptance to Hogwarts. Blaise will be here shortly to help you dress for your meeting with your account managers. Master Draco, will be accompanying you on that trip and you and he have reservations at noon at Esperano, with myself and Blaise as chaperones.”

There a shy knock at the door, Harry smiles and says, “Come in, Blaise.”

The dark haired dark skinned boy entered the room shyly and says, “Good Morning, Your Highness. Happy Birthday.”

Harry glares at his friend and says, “Blaise, thank you. I thought that I have also told you that you are to call me Harry. You may be my servant, but you are also my friend. Now, tell me, did you you get your acceptance letter to Hogwarts.”

Blaise smiles and pulls out an identical envelope and shows it to Harry.

Acrin looks at the clock and says, “Your Highness, you need to shower and dress now, if you want to have anytime for breakfast.”

Harry glares at Acrin and says, “Killjoy.”

Harry stands up off the bed and walks into his bathroom and turns on the shower, when was the right temperature, his disrobes and walks into the shower and starts washing.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Blaise goes to Harry's closet and tries to see what he should wear today. 

Blaise looks to Acrin and says, “Harry is getting emancipated and he also has lunch with his betrothed as well, correct.”

Acrin looks at Blaise and says, “Yes, that is correct.”

Blaise smiles and walks into the closet and selects a white sleeveless tunic, black trousers, black silk boxer, black cotton trouser socks, black Italian leather loafers. He took that out and set it all neatly on the bed. The he went to the wardrobe and selected a sleeveless green and silver summer robe and hung it on the door of the wardrobe.

Two minutes later, a furious Harry comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and his long silky blond hair all in tangles and he screams, “I have a meeting in half an hour with the Goblins and I am seeing Draco today. If one of you does not fix this, you will regret it, and if you come near my hair with scissors, you with end up in the middle of the desert without your wand. I could always just have my lovely bite you.” 

Acrin pales as the door opens and Harry's parents came in and when Jess saw Harry's hair, she says, “Who did this, you do realize Harry will kill whoever has done this.”

Blaise steps forward and says, “I swear that I had nothing to do with this. Harry loves his hair as much as Draco does his. There is no way I would do that to my friend.”

Jordan looks at Blaise and says, “We know that you wouldn't and we know that Acrin wouldn't on a day like this. This is a very important day for Harry not only is it his eleventh birthday, but this is also the day that Harry starts his courtship of Draco and he is to be emancipated, which will give him a lot of protection from Dumbledore and his schemes. Acrin, fix this, now.”

Acrin summons his wand and gives it a wave. They watch as the spell does its job and Acrin flicks it again and Harry's hair is done up in Harry’s customary braid and clasped with the dragon clasp that Draco gave to Harry for his last birthday. The dragon was green with silver eyes.

Jess walks over to the bed and looks at what Blaise chose for Harry to wear today. Harry walks over to the bed and holds out his hand and Blaise hand him the pair of boxers and Harry put them on and removes the towel, then allows Blaise to dress him.

Harry looks at himself in the mirror and says, “Excellent choice today, Blaise. Mother, Father, if I am to be a proper Prince then are I not suppose to have a cane.”

Jordan chuckles at his son and says, “Harry, you are a proper Prince. You were born one, but most purebloods do have a cane to hide their wand. I think I have a gift for you. Aerin.”

A pop sounds and a House Elf appears and bows, then says, “How may Aerin serve.”

Jordan says, “Aerin, please retrieve the long box in our closet that says Harry on it and bring it here.”

Aerin bows then pops out then back minutes later and hands the box to Jordan. Jordan shakes his head and points to Harry.

Aerin walks over to Harry and holds out the box and says, “For you, Master Harry. Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you, my sweet one,” says Harry as he takes the box.

He notices that Aerin blushes. Aerin has been Harry's Elf since he could walk. Harry opens the box and his eyes go wide. Inside the box lay a silver cane with snakes embossed down the length of the cane and the handle was of a spear.

Harry looks at his father and says, “Thank you, Father.”

Jordan shakes his head and says, “Actually, this did not come from me. It appeared yesterday and our note we got said that Lord Ares sent it, because as of today you are in charge of all his earth bound interests and believe it or not that includes Hogwarts.”

“Is Father saying that we own Hogwarts.”

“I believe I will allow the Goblins to answer that.”

Just then, Trip pops in and says, “Masters and Mistress, Lord and Heir Malfoy have arrived and breakfast is being served out on the terrace.” 

Harry allows Blaise to fix his clothes and he says, “Trip, please inform Lord Malfoy and Draco that we will be down shortly and that they are invited to join us for breakfast. If they acquiesce, then escort them to the terrace, where we will join them.”

Trip bows and Jess says, “My Mighty Warrior, you are getting very good at commanding.”

“You know, Mother. I do believe that I have been taught by the best. I think that we must reconvene downstairs as I do believe that my lovely Draco is getting restless to see me again. Accio, Draco's gift.”

A long box flies into Harry's hand and Blaise asks, “Did you get him the bracelet that you saw the other day the one with intertwining snakes.”

Harry smirks at Blaise and says, “Blaise, what do you think. You know that we will ALL be in Slytherin House, so what does that tell you.”

Blaise blushes at him and says, “Tells me that I asked a stupid question.”

“My dear dear friend, there are no stupid questions, except for the ones not asked,” says Harry, as he hugs his friend. 

Harry, then, walks out of his bedroom into his sitting room and then out into the hall and then down the hall and down the stairs to the second floor and out onto the terrace. When he got out to the terrace, he was attacked a small blond person.

“Good Morning, Draco. I see that you have missed me,” says Harry.

“Good Morning, Harry. Of course, I missed you. As Heir of House Malfoy, I extend to you our formal blessing on this the day of your birth.”

“We of House Katin and I, the Heir accept your blessings and furthermore, I, Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, son of Lord Ares and Heir of Houses Ares, Potter and Katin, hereby formally ask, Draco Orion Malfoy, Heir of House Malfoy, to enter into formal Courting rites.”

Draco looks up at Harry, then moves away to kneel in front of him and Lucius looks on with wide eyes and he hears Draco say, “I, Draco Orion Malfoy, Heir of House Malfoy accepts the Courting rites as the submissive. I ask the Dominant what are the terms of the Courting.”

“Terms are as follows, Courting will last until our engagement in two years from now. During Courting, you will be given a gift twice a week. During this time I will need to show you that I can care for you, provide for you, and also protect you. At anytime you become dissatisfied with the courting then you are to tell me and our contract will void out,” Harry explains, as he hands Draco the box.

Draco takes the box and opens it. He gasps at the beautiful bracelet and says, “Your Highness, I accept your terms of this Courting and would you put it on me, please.”

Harry smiles at Draco and takes the bracelet and is about to clasp it to Draco's slender wrist. Lucius glares at Harry, who notices.

Standing to his full current height of six feet, he turns to Lucius and asks, “Does Lord Malfoy have something against something I have done?”

“Yes, I have. I have a problem with you being all over my son like he is some girl,” Lucius growls out.

Everyone glares at Lucius and Harry turns to Draco and asks, “Dray, do you think I am all over you like you are a girl.”

Draco glares at his father and says, “Well, I know that I am not a girl, but I do feel like a girl, but His Highness is not all over me like that and as Zeus and Ares are my witness, I happen to like Harry's affections. So, Father, shut up about things you have no idea about.”

Lucius glares angrily at his son and this prompts Harry to say, “Lord Malfoy, if I hear that Draco has been hurt for stating his opinion, then I will be very unhappy.”

Jordan comes out on the terrace and says, “What is going on here?”

“Oh, you know the usual. Lord Malfoy still has not come to terms that I, even though I am eleven, love his son. Also, when Draco gives his opinion on the matter Lord Malfoy glares at him like he was going hurt him, but I gave Draco the bracelet you helped me get and I was just going to put it on him.”

Jordan glares at Lucius and says, “Lucius, if you had problems with this then you should have voiced them four years ago. Our boys may be eleven, but they are so entwined in each other, that Draco will look to Harrison for direction. You cannot find fault in this as Draco is the submissive in this relationship.”

Harry and Draco glare at Lucius and Harry takes the bracelet and clasps on to Draco's left wrist and says, “Draco, on this bracelet are protection charms and a portkey that will bring you here if you are in trouble, the password is Haven.”

Draco blushes, gives a shy smile and says, “Thank you, Harry. I love it.”

Harry smiles and says, “I am very glad you do. I will also tell you that only you can take it off.”

Draco hugs Harry and Harry hugs him back and then Draco says, “Harry, we need to eat if we are to make the Gringotts appointment on time.”

Harry leads Draco to his seat, but Jordan stops him and says, “Harry, today is your eleventh birthday. You sit at the Head of the Table from now on, and Draco will sit where your mother usually sits. I and your Mother will be at the other end of the table.”

Harry leads Draco to his new seat. Lucius glares at Harrison once again and in a flash of there was a tall man with long dark hair holding a spear. Everyone in the room bow except Lucius and Harry for obvious reasons.

“Hello, my son. I see you are having difficulty with your Mate's Father,” says Ares.

“Father, are you suppose to be here,” Harry says as he smiles and hugs his Father.

“Technically, no, but I just wanted to show who really has the upper hand, here.

Draco stands up and moves to Harry's side and laughs, then says, “Sir, we all know that Harry has the upper hand, but Father just does not like the fact that Harry treats me well, really better than my own family. Lord Ares, your son is just like you, short tempered and vile when he is angered, but with me, he is kind and generous. I could not hope for a better match and my father does not like that.”

Ares sends a glare at Lucius and says, “Really, you do not think that an almost pure god is not a good match for your son. Your son and mine are soul mates, if you were to try to match Draco with anyone else, the minute that the marriage was consummated, Draco would have died. Do you really want your son to die.”

Lucius lowers his head submissively and says, “No, my Lord.”

Ares smirks at Lucius' behavior and says, “Then, why are you objecting now.”

“Harrison, is treating Draco like he is a girl. I don't like him all over my son,” Lucius says.

Harrison growls and stalks over to Lucius and before anyone can stop him, he punches Lucius in the face and then lowers his face to Lucius' and says, “Draco is a person, not a piece of property. He has already told you that he likes my affections. If you do not start straightening out I will leave Father to deal with you and a displeased God of War is much worse then a displeased Demigod.”

Draco smirks and says, “Harry, that was brilliant.”

Lucius whines and says, “No, it was not. He broke my nose.”

“Wait, do I hear this correctly. Lucius Malfoy being submissive. Oh, this is good and Draco didn't your father say that there has never been a submissive Malfoy,” Harry laughs.

“I believe that is what he said. Father, who is your true mate,” Draco says as he looks at his father.

Lucius' shoulders slump and he says, “Draco, I am not your father. I am the one carried you and your father is….”

Draco puts his hand up interrupting him and says, “Let me guess, Severus is my Father. Which would make Acrin, my Uncle.”

“Yes.”

Acrin steps forward and bows to Draco and says, “I would be honored to be your Uncle and I am sure that Lucius did not tell my brother that this is true. I am surprised that you are even alive, Lucius. For a Veela to commit infidelity is death.”

“Not that this is any of your business, but I have never had relations with anyone other than my mate and no Severus does not know about Draco being his,” says Lucius.

Harry hisses out and says, “Lucius, if you do not tell Professor Snape about Draco before we go to school then Draco and I will.”

Acrin falls into his customary position to the right behind Harry and says, “I will help them.”

Harry helps Draco to his seat and Harry sits in what was his father's chair. Harry looks over to Lucius and says, “It is my birthday and we have places to be. Either sit down and eat with us as a family or leave.”

Lucius cleans himself up and sits next to Jordan to the left and across from Jess. Harry clasps his hands once and the table was filled with food. Harry exclaims, “I love magic.”

Harry notices that Draco hasn't touched his food and Harry says, “Draco, you need to eat. I know you had a bit of a shock, but you can't let it get you down and this is not your fault. You did not know until it was pointed out and never forget that I will be here for you and when we see Professor Snape we will tell him. Please eat.”

Draco get out of his chair and crawls into Harry's lap and starts nibbling on fruit from his plate. Draco looks up at his father and glares at him 

“Lord and Lady Katin, I would like to ask for Sanctuary until I have to start Hogwarts, on the grounds that I do not feel safe with the man that I have seen as my Father.”

Jordan looks to Harry and says, “What do you think, Son.”

“I believe that Sanctuary can be given and I accept the reasons for it,” says Harry.

“Very Well, Draco has sanctuary until school starts and after if he wants it.”

Draco’s eyes widen and he says, “Thank you, Lord Katin. I wish to be where Harry is.”

Harry pipes up and says, “Then you will always have a home here.”

With a whine, Lucius disappears. Harry busts out laughing and Draco joins in and a little color returns to his cheeks. Harry and his family began to eat. Harry nudges Draco and he finally starts to eat, though only picking at it and eating only a little.

Harry sighs and says, “Draco, what is the matter. You are barely eating. You need the strength to get through today's meeting and our shopping trip.”

Draco looks at Harry and says, “I am scared, Harry. My life has been turned upside down by what my “father” has done. I am scared what will happen if he sees me in Diagon.”

Harry puts his fork down and opens his arms and Draco automatically climbs into Harry's lap and cuddles into his chest. Harry wraps his arms around Draco and says, “You know Draco, Father always says that being afraid shows us that we are human. Though, you can't not eat because of that. If you don't, you could become sick and I do not want you to become sick. Do you understand?”

Draco buries his head in Harry's and says, “Yes, Harry. Can I have a bowl of fruit?”

Harry snaps his fingers and Aerin pops in and says, “How can Aerin help Master.”

“Aerin, can you bring a bowl of fruit for Master Draco and can you open the room next to mine.”

Aerin snaps his fingers and a bowl of fruit appears in front of them and Draco squeals and says, “Thank you very much, Aerin.”

Aerin blushes at the thanks and says, “I am only doing my job, Master Draco.”

Aerin bows and pops out and Harry picks up a clean fork and puts some fruit on the fork and gives it to Draco, who takes the bite off the fork.

Harry shakes his head and says, “Draco, do you think I am going to feed you.”

Draco smirks and says, “Yup, cause I am irresistible and cute.”

Harry chuckles and says, “So, you think your cute now, cause I remember that the last time I called you cute, you kicked me.”

“That is Lucius' fault cause he always told me that boys aren't cute.”

Harry looks at Acrin and smirks, then says, “So, what would you say now if I were to tell you that you are adorable.”

“Hmm, I would say thank you and that I know that I am.”

Everyone burst out laughing and Harry finishes his breakfast, while feeding his cheeky little mate. Draco looks the last bite and says, “No more, Harry. I full.”

Harry looks up at the clock and curses in every language he knew, when he saw that they had ten minutes.

Jess looks at her son and says, “Harrison James Potter-Katin, you will watch your language.”

Harry glares at his Mother and says, “Do you see what the time is. I do not want to be late. I need to discuss my bonding with Draco with the Goblins and I do not intend to be late, which we will be if we don't leave now.”

Acrin looks to his young Prince and says, “Please, Your Highness, that is no way to speak to your mother.”

Harry glares at Acrin and says, “Acrin, you are here to protect Draco and I, not lecture or question me. Now, we are going.”

Harry sets Draco on his feet and then Harry stands up and says, “Are we going by portkey or floo.”

Jordan looks at his son and says, “Harrison, you are to apologize to your Mother, when we return and before your party or I will cancel it.”

Draco walks up to Jordan and says, “Are you stupid, threatening to cancel our Prince's Birthday party. You are lucky that he is still here after your remarks.”

Draco turns and walks smirking back to Harry's side and Harry wraps an arm around his waist as Harry glares at his father, then he smirks and says, “Lord Katin, from this day forth I run my life. You may be my father by adoption but I have a father and he is Ares, God of War. After today, I will be moving into my own place, with my staff and Draco. Acrin, can you apparate with three others.”

Acrin nods. Harry, Draco and Blaise grab a hold of Acrin and they disappear. After they left, Jess and Jordan look at each other and that is when they felt true fear for the first time since they took Harry in.

Meanwhile….  
Diagon Alley, Apparition point

The four land gracefully and they take off towards Gringotts. Harry with Draco by his side walks towards Gringotts when a plump red haired woman blocks their path.

Harry glares at the woman and says, “I would suggest that you get out of my way, before I have you moved.”

The woman screeches, “I will have you arrested for the death of my husband.”

“Acrin, I do not have time for this. I have an appointment that I am late for.”

Acrin bows and pushes the woman out of the way and Harry pushes past with Draco and Blaise on his heels. They enter the bank and Harry walks up to the main counter and says, “I am Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin. I am here to meet with my account manager.”

“Very well, do you have your vault key,” asks the Goblin.

“Not for the Vaults the I am her to discuss.”

“That is fine, have your account manager perform a blood test, Your Highness.”

A Goblin comes out and says, “If you will follow me.”

The four of them follow the Goblin down the hall, to a door that was halfway down. The Goblin opens the door and motions for them to enter. Harry and company enter the office. Harry notices a regal looking Goblin sitting at the large desk.

The Goblin at the desk, stands and says, “Your Highness, welcome to Gringotts. I am Ragnok. I am Chief of the Goblin Nation, Director of Gringotts and account manager for the Potter and Ares Families. Due to your status as the son of a God, you are entitled to emancipation. Being the Last of the Line of the Potter Family, you are also entitled to emancipation.”

“Director Ragnok, I am aware of this. What I would like to know though, is what does this emancipation entitle me to,” says Harry.

“Your Highness, in granting you emancipation, there are several things that you are entitled to. The first, would be that you have the right to claim all titles and powers that go with them. For example, You can claim the Potter Barony. This will entitle you to several things, a seat on the Hogwarts Board of Governor's and two seats on the Wizengamot, the Lawmaking Body of our world. The emancipation will also grant you the use of magic outside of school.

“I believe, also, that we should have you take an Inheritance Test.”

“What does that do?”

“Your Highness, this test will show what families that you are entitled to inherit from.”

“Director, I would very much like for you to call me, Harry. I will take the test. I also would like to know why I do not have the Vault Keys from my Parents vaults.”

“What do you mean?”

“The key that is for the Potter Vault or to my Father's Vaults. The only Vault Key that I have in my possession is the one that opens my Vault as Heir Katin.”

Ragnok shouts in gobbledygook and a Goblin enters with a bowl and a silver athame. The Goblin sets the bowl and athame on the table in front of Harry. Ragnok says, “Harry, you will need to cut your palm and drop ten drops of blood into the bowl while saying your full name and I reclaim all vault keys that were obtained without my permission.”

Harry does as instructed and when he finished there were two sets of key rings with twelve keys on each ring. Harry's eyes went wide at what he sees. He sits hard in the chair behind him.

Acrin looks at the rings and says, “Director, I am assuming that this has something to do with Dumbledore.”

Ragnok sneers at the name and says, “Mr. Snape, I have had that man in this bank for the last ten years trying to find out where your young charge is. I found out that he was able to bribe one of my Goblin's into giving him the keys.”

Harry's head jerks up at this and says, “Director, I do hope that this Goblin has met an untimely end.”

“Yes, as matter of a fact he did.”

Harry smirks and says, “Dumbledore, will not know what hit him when we come to Hogwarts. If it wasn't for the fact that my parents went to Hogwarts, I would have preferred to go to the Magical School in Greece.”

Acrin looks at Harry and says, “Harry, you know that Dumbledore will stop at nothing to try to control you.”

Harry nods and says, “Yes, but he will have another thing coming if he thinks he can manipulate me. Father and Grandfather love me and they will not like that one bit. Remember what happened to the High Priestess, who pissed me off.”

Ragnok looks on confused and asks, “What happened to her?”

Harry chuckles and says, “She tried to tell Acrin that I should not have Blaise as my servant and I told her that it is my choice and she told me I couldn't do anything to her and I called Grandfather and she ended up in the middle of the Mediterranean.”

Ragnok burst out laughing and says, “Remind me never to piss you off.”

Draco says, “My Dominant is quite scary, but with me he is kind and generous.”

Harry hugs Draco and says, “I am sorry, but Draco and I have reservations at noon and there are things we need to discuss with regards to our engagement and subsequent marriage and bonding. We also need to get the test done and the paperwork for my emancipation.”

“Very well, the parchment in front of you have been prepared with potions and when blood is added, it shows who your are and what you can inherit. To do this, all you need to do is add three drops of blood to the parchment.

Harry, again, does as instructed. A few seconds later, writing appears on the parchment. Harry reads it, 

Inheritance Test

Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin

Mother: Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans (deceased)   
Father: Ares  
Adoptive Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased)

Adoptive Mother: Jessica Norela Katin nee Greengrass  
Adoptive Father: Jordan Edward Katin

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black, Severus Snape  
Godmother: Alice Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy

Estates  
Katin Heir  
Black Lordship

Peverell Duchy  
-Potter Barony  
-Darris Barony  
-Morgan Lordship

Hogwarts  
-Ravenclaw Duchy  
-Gryffindor Duchy  
-Slytherin Duchy  
-Hufflepuff Duchy

Le'Fey Princedom  
Emrys Princedom

“Wow,” Harry says.

“Harry, that does say it all, I believe,” Draco says.

Acrin says, “The last six are part of your fathers earthbound estate. There is also the Ares Vault besides those six and the properties that you have all over the world.”

Harry looks at Acrin and grins mischievously and says, “Dumbles, really will not know what hit him. I will hit him when he least expects it.”

Acrin nods and Ragnok passes the Emancipation paperwork to Harry and Harry reads it and signs his name with a blood quill and adds a drop of blood to the seal. Ragnok signs his name and then they disappear. Ragnok says, “Now, there are a few things that you need to be aware of. First, even though you are a student, you and your mate are not obligated to wear school robes, you can wear either your royal robes or Lord Robes. Also, Blaise even though he is a student, he is more and above that, your servant. He is allowed to wear your uniform, rather than the school's. Next, as a royal, Gringotts will be providing four wizard guards for your protection. As a royal, you are entitled to your own suite of rooms, as well as the heir of the Founder's.”

“Dumbledore is going to have a conniption fit,” says Acrin.

It just dawned on Harry, he says, “Acrin, it says here that Professor Snape is one of my godfather's.”

Acrin frowned and says, “I don't know, Harry. You will have to ask him about it when we get to school.”

Harry looks up at Ragnok and says, “I, Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, hereby claim all titles and rights there in. As the son of Ares, I, his Heir, claim all earthbound assets of House Ares.”

At that utterance, thirteen ring boxes appear before him and he puts them all on as he felt they should be put on. He also gave the Consort Rings to Draco.

Harry stands and bows to Ragnok and says, “May your gold be ever flowing.”

“You as well, Grand Prince.”

Harry takes Draco's hand and says, “Would you please prepare one of my manors for the eight of us in Greece. Acrin will be Proxy Guardian for Heir Malfoy. I have had a slight falling out with the Katin's and need my own space.”

“It shall be ready by the time you are finished today. Here is a Gringotts Card to use in the shops.”

Harry takes it and bows again, then he leads the party out of the bank and down the street.

“Mr. Potter,” Harry hears to the side. He looks and sees a tall older man with a long gray-white beard, half-moon glasses and the gaudiest robes Harry has ever seen. He wanted to puke.

Acrin sneers and leans down and whispers, “Dumbledore.”

Harry nods, but before Dumbledore could even reach Harry, four wizards surround them. The lead wizard, who was a red head, says, “We have been instructed that you, Albus Dumbledore, are not to be anywhere near this person, unless it is for school related matters.”

Dumbledore glares and says, “Bill, you are protecting the reason your father is dead.”

Bill chuckles and says, “I do believe, that from eyewitness accounts, that Father grabbed said boy and the boy's familiar took offense, who I hear is the most deadly cobra in existence.”

Harry narrows his eyes at the gaudy wizard and says, “I hate to break this up, but my party and myself have reservations in thirteen minutes. Also, Mr. Weasley, I apologize for the death of your father.”

Bill looks to Harry and says, “Your apology is accepted and please allow me to apologize for my mother, this morning.”

Harry smiles and says, “I believe that we have much to discuss and others to introduce. Though, let us get to the restaurant.”

With that, they moved down the street and to the restaurant. They are waited on immediately and they sit down.

Harry turns to Bill and says, “Would you like to meet my lovely Namerain?”

Bill's eyes went wide at the name and says, “I would be honored to meet him.”

Harry hisses, “Come and show yourself, beautiful.”

Namerain slithers out from the collar of Harry's robe. Harry smirks at the shocked look on Bill's face. Harry says, “Bill, this is my lovely Namerain, he is an Egyptian Asp of the Magical Variety. That is how I am not dead from his bite.”

Bill's jaw drops and he says, “Namerain, you are a gorgeous specimen of your breed. I worked with Gringotts as a Curse Breaker in Egypt and I have seen many of your kind.

Namerain hisses, “Thank you.” Harry translates.

“So for the others in the detail. The wizard on the far left next to Acrin is Micheal Deben, next is Adrian Aldar. Finally, we have my mate, Louis Adbuler,” Bill says.

Harry nods to each man and then says, “Bill, I see that you know Acrin Snape.”

Bill nods and says, He was a third year Slytherin when I started my first in Gryffindor.”

“Ah, okay. So, to my right we have my valet and friend, Blaise Mariano Zabini. To my left is my mate, Draconis Malfoy. Three of us live in Greece, but Draco is from Wiltshire. In light of recent events, Draco has sanctuary in my home. Did Ragnok explain the whole situation.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness. We will be your security detail until such time as you dismiss us.”

“That will mean you four are moving to Greece until we start Hogwarts.”

“We understand and have all of our belongings shrunk and in our pockets.”

“Very good, when we return to Greece, Acrin will run down our schedule and how things are run in the house. I have two more weeks of Temple training to complete. Now, what is going to happen is, after lunch we are going to be getting our school shopping done. I am emancipated, so I am allowed magic outside of school. Now, a very important question. How much did the Director tell you of who I am?”

“He only told us that you are emancipated and that you are a royal.”

“Acrin, a privacy ward if you will.”

Acrin pulls out his wand and draws the ward. He turns to Harry and nods.

“Before I tell you anything I must ask for an oath of secrecy,” says Harry.

The four newcomers quickly swear their oaths.

“My birth name is Harrison James Potter. I was born on July 31st 1980. In 1981, I believe you all know what happened. But, what you do not know is that my Mother, Lily had relations with someone before James. When I was conceived, It was by a man named Ares. Now, when Mother and James were killed, Dumbledore decides to leave my on the doorstep of Mother's Muggle Sister, but I did not stay there. The Fates decided to intervene and I was sent to one of Father's Temples in Greece were I was given a good family up until this morning. Now, I am Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Prince Ares, Emrys, and Le'Fey. Duke Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Baron Potter and Darris. Lord Morgan, Lord Black and Heir Katin.”

The four wizards stood and bow to Harry. Micheal stays standing and holds out his wand and says, “I, Micheal Alexander Deben, hereby swear fealty to His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Baron of Darris and Lord of Darris Hall.”

“I, His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Baron of Darris and Lord of Darris Hall, hereby accepts your oath and binds you to it.”

Bill looks at Micheal and says, “Did you just really swear fealty to an eleven year old.”

“Well, excuse me if I want to be able to go home. This is my new Lord, I have to or I could be banished from my homeland. Even worse, I could have lost my magic. Did you not, have to as Heir Weasley, swear to the Malfoy's when you turned seventeen.”

Draco looks up at the red head and says, “Now, I know why Father branded the Weasley's blood-traitor’s. They never swore fealty when he took over for Grandfather.”

Harry groans and his head bounces off the table and says, “I have enough problems with my future Father-in-law regarding Draco. Please tell me that Draco is not right.”

Bill gave a guilty look and says, “I am sorry, Your Highness. No Weasley has ever sworn to Lucius Malfoy.”

“Bill, If you cause me problems, I will not hesitate to toss you. I happen to love Draco and I will not lose him because your family has a problem with his Father. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Good, we have places to be.”

Harry stood with Draco and nods to Acrin. Blaise stood as well, taking his customary position to the left of Harry. Harry walks to the exit with the rest of them following.

“Dray, darling. Where is the best place to get good robes,” Harry asks.

Draco says, “That would be Twilfitt and Tattings.”

“Alright, lead the way.”

Draco led them to and into an expensive clothing shop.

The shop clerk comes over to them and says, “How may I help you.”

Harry looks at him and says, “I want a private fitting room for myself and my party.”

“I am sorry but we do not have private rooms for just anyone.”

Draco looks at the shop clerk and says, “I believe that you are an idiot and blind. Do you not see what rings are on this persons fingers.”

“Jeffery, get in the back. You idiot,” says a cool musical voice.

Draco looks and smiles, “Hello, James. Harry, this is James Tattings and the other man is his partner Orion Twilfitt. James, Orion, allow me to introduce to you, my mate, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Prince Ares, Emrys, and Le'Fey. Duke Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Baron Potter and Darris. Lord Morgan, Lord Black and Heir Katin.”

Both men bow and James says, “Your Highness, I apologize for the incompetence of our help. Allow us to welcome you to our humble shop.”

“James, you should not apologize for others behavior. I do not hold his behavior against you. For if I did, then I would not be standing here. Now, Dray kindly recommended your shop for our robes. Now, I am emancipated, as such I will need Royal Robes in Gold and Dark Blue with the Ares, Le'Fey and Emrys crests. Draco, will need Consort Robes, with the same crests and they should be in white until our engagement when we turn thirteen, after that they are going to be Dark Blue. The others will need robes with the Ares Crest. The dark skinned boy is my servant his robes will need to be black. My tutor will need gold and silver robes. The other four will need robes of crimson as they are the Royal Guards.”

James wrote everything down and then measured everyone and says, “I can have seven of each robe made in four hours. Your Highness, I would like to inform you that Orion's and my Family hold your Father and Grandfather as our Patron Gods. I would like to offer the services of our shop as your personal tailor.”

Draco gasps and Harry smiles at them and says, “James, I would be honored to have you as our personal tailor. May Father and Grandfather watch over you and yours. May you always prosper. So Mote It Be.”

A dark blue light engulfs the entire shop and over the counter a banner with the lightening bolt and spear on it appears.

Harry says, “I see that they approve.”

The others look and gasp at the banner.

Harry nods and leaves the store with Draco at his side. When they are outside they are stopped by four Aurors. Harry says, “I am very busy, what can I help you with.”

The Aurors are taken aback by the tone of an eleven year old. The lead Auror recovers and says, “Harrison James Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of Arthur Weasley.”

Harry sneers and says, “You would know if you did any investigation, that I did not kill Mr. Weasley and furthermore I believe that introductions are in order. Draco, dear, if you wouldn't mind.”

Draco smirks and says, “I will have you know that you are in for it now. It is my extreme pleasure and honor to present to you, my mate and Dominant, His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Prince Ares, Emrys, and Le'Fey. Duke Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Baron Potter and Darris. Lord Morgan, Lord Black and Heir Katin.”

The four Aurors just stood there, so Draco says, “I would show him respect, before you end up oh say the middle of the Sahara Desert without your wands.”

By then the others arrive and Bill, being the Captain, steps forward and says, “Auror Dawlish, I would do as the Consort says. If you are here on the behest of Albus Dumbledore, then you are wasting time. My Father's death was the result of a Familiar coming to the Defense of its master. Said Familiar is a five foot long Egyptian Asp, I know when an Asp bonds to its bond Master, they become very protective of said master.”

Namerain pops his head out of Harry's collar and hisses, “Damn straight we are and especially to one who is Heir of Slytherin and a speaker” Harry translates.

Dawlish's eyes bug out and says, “You are a Parselmouth. You are now under arrest for being a dark wizard.”

Harry glares at the Auror and says, “You really are pushing it. I will tell you that I was born here in Britain, but I grew up in Greece. My primary citizenship is Greece. You have no jurisdiction over me. I will not hesitate to drop you in the middle of the Atlantic and not think twice. My Father, who is Ares, God of War, will not be happy about the treatment of his son. I may be dark, but not everyone who is, is bad. You Brits are ass backwards. If it wasn't for the fact that Mother and James Potter, went to Hogwarts, I would not even be attending.

“Now, I demand the respect due me as my station dictates. I mean no disrespect to the Brits in my party.”

“We understand,” Bill says.

The four Aurors still did not move and a different Auror says, “We do not need to bow to a pint sized brat like you. You are Eleven.”

Draco walks up to the Auror and clocks him in the jaw and says, “My Mate, deserves respect because he is a Prince by blood and Birth. If you continue to disrespect him, I will do more then just break your foul jaw.”

Harry, now livid, waves his hand and a privacy ward was erected and then he says, “As the son of Ares, I petition, Zeus to judge these four men on the crimes of Willful Disrespect of a member of the Royal Family of Olympus.”

A crack of thunder and a booming voice says, “They have already been found guilty. My Mighty Warrior, what say you for their punishment.”

Harry looks at the four Aurors and sneering, he says, “I think that they should become indentured servants to our family for the next twenty-five years. To further that I think no restrictions on how they are treated and punished.”

All they heard was a booming laugh, then the four Aurors were stripped and clothed in only a loin cloth and the Olympian Crest appears on their necks. Harry walks over to Dawlish and says, “Hand over your wand and kneel on the ground.”

“So, you want to play it the hard way,” Harry says, slapping him hard across the face.

Harry turns to Bill and says, “They are allowed no magic, not even to heal. I just upped their sentence to life. Do you know any who train slaves.”

Bill nods and says, “Yeah, the Goblins.”

“Okay, you have permission to take them and get them setup, they are to crawl there. This is to show them that that is where their place is. You also have permission to punish them, should they act out. Once you are finished, meet us at Flourish and Blots.”

Bill bows and says, “As you will, Your Highness.”

Bill barks an order to the slaves. They do not comply, Bill laughs and smirks evilly, then casts a pain spell at them. He lifts it and barks out the order again and they swiftly comply. Harry laughs with glee and wraps Draco in a hug.

“My lovely Dragon, you were bloody brilliant.”

“My godfather taught some muggle fighting techniques, starting when I turned seven. I used that because unlike you I can't use magic.”

Harry walks towards the book shop and enters it. The shop clerk comes over, bows and says, “How may I help you, Your Highness.”

“At least you have the sense to look before you speak. May I know your name, Sir.”

“Oh, Your Highness, my name is Geoffrey.”

“Well, you have earned my respect today. Consider yourself under the protection of House Ares. Now, to business, I need three sets of First Year Hogwarts books and any other books you would recommend for supplemental reading. Oh, and you may address me as Harry.”

Geoffrey bows and says, “If you would give me your book list, I will get them for you.”

Harry hands over the list and says, “Thank you very much.”

Then all of a sudden, Harry's magic pulls him in a certain direction and when he gets there, there are four thin leather bound books glowing. Harry picks them up and opens to the first page and gasps at the Title and Author,

Parselmagic 101

Salazar Slytherin

“Well, isn't this just my lucky day,” says Harry.

Namerain chuckles and hisses, “They are all in Parseltongue.”

Harry takes them to the counter and tells the clerk to add them to the order. When Harry and party were done. That alone cost over three hundred galleons, not that Harry was complaining, as he had more money than he knew what to do with.

“Acrin, come here please,” Harry says.

Acrin walks over and says, “What can I do for you?”

“I need help getting to the jewelry store next door, something called to me from there. I think it is something that Draco needs to have.”

Alright, Mighty Warrior, I will keep your mate busy, while you and Micheal go to the shop.”

Harry motions to Micheal to come over. When he does, Harry explains what is going on. Micheal nods and casts disillusionment charms on them both and they stealth out of the shop and into the Jewelry Shop. When they enter the shop Micheal removes the charm.

The shop clerk comes over and gives a gasp and says, “Your Highness, I welcome you to my humble shop.”

“Thank you, Madam. The reason I came in here, is because I felt a pull on my magic to come in here. I believe that it is something that my mate needs.”

Just then, just like in the book shop. Harry was pulled towards a specific case. There he saw a brooch in style of a dragon like his hair clip that Draco gave him. The colors though, were reversed the body was silver and the eyes were green.

“That is it, I want that Dragon Brooch,” says Harry.

“Your Highness, that brooch is very expensive and also one of a kind,” the shop lady says.

Micheal chimes in, “I seems to me, Your Highness, that she is thinking that she could keep it for herself or she believes that you can't afford it. I am thinking quite honestly that it is both.”

Harry sneers at the woman and says, “Micheal, will you do the honors and educate this woman who I truly am.”

Micheal grin maniacally and says, “You are in for it now. I have the extreme pleasure and honor to present His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Prince Ares, Emrys, and Le'Fey. Duke Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Baron Potter and Darris. Lord Morgan and Heir Katin.”

The woman's eyes go wide and she bows and Micheal says, “Madam, His Royal Highness will be taking the brooch for his mate. Magic called him here for this purpose. I do not think that you want him to shut you down, now do you.”

“No, Sir,” she says.

Harry smirks and says, “Micheal, I think that your talents are wasted as a guard, I think you would do better as an adviser. As of today, I am promoting you to the rank of Vizier. This rank is my top Adviser. You will handle all of my negotiations and advise me of how to proceed. My Father's estate alone is very large with a lot of investments. I need assistance. There is only so much Acrin can help me with.”

Micheal gapes at Harry and says, “I am honored and will gladly accept the position.”

The shop lady came back and Harry hands her his Gringotts Card and she rings up the order, which is two thousand, eight hundred forty galleons.

Harry took the purchase and his card and without another word left the shop and returned to Flourish and Blots and had a little blond attach to him.

“Sorry, Little One. I had to run an errand. I have a gift for you,” says Harry.

Draco perked up at the word gift and says, “You did, but you gave me my courting gift this morning.”

“Dragon, this is not a Courting Gift. This is just to show that I care for you,” Harry says, holding out the box.

Draco opens the box and gasps when he sees the brooch. He closes the box, so the brooch doesn't fall out, and hugs Harry.

“I assume that you approve of this gift.”

“Yes, Harry. Very much so.”


	4. Our Boys Get Their Wands

Last time on our show….

Harry took the purchase and his card and without another word left the shop and returned to Flourish and Blots and had a little blond attach to him.

“Sorry, Little One. I had to run an errand. I have a gift for you,” says Harry.

Draco perked up at the word gift and says, “You did, but you gave me my courting gift this morning.”

“Dragon, this is not a Courting Gift. This is just to show that I care for you,” Harry says, holding out the box.

Draco opens the box and gasps when he sees the brooch. He closes the box, so the brooch doesn't fall out, and hugs Harry.

“I assume that you approve of this gift.”

“Yes, Harry. Very much so.”

Back to the show….

Draco hugs Harry, who hugs him back and says, “Bill, should be returning soon, then we will head to get our wands.”

Acrin comes over to them and says, “Your Highness, I am sorry to interrupt but information came over from Gringotts for you.”

“Acrin, what is so important that your had to interrupt,” says Harry, still with his arms around Draco.

Acrin hands Harry an envelope and says, “Your Highness, Bill returned with this for you and he told me that it was urgent.”

Draco whimpers and Harry tightens the hug and says, “Little One, I need to see what Ragnok has sent to me. You will be back in my arms right after I am finished.”

Harry lets go of Draco, then takes the envelope and opens it, then pulls out the letter. He opens the letter and reads it,

Your Highness,

There are a couple of things that I forgot to tell you. The first is, Traditionally, First Years are suppose to ride the boats to Hogwarts, but because of your status as the Heir of the Founders and the son of Hogwarts Patron God you will have a special carriage awaiting you at the station. I was told that you are meeting Professor Severus Snape at the station in Hogsmede.

I was going over your file after you left and I discovered that your parents wills were sealed and I believe that you can guess who sealed them. I would like you to come into the bank so we can unseal them. I have also found that several of your accounts have accessed and I need for you to come in to straighten them out.

May you have good fortune and may your enemies fear your name.

Sincerely,  
Ragnok

Harry looked about ready to blow a gasket so Draco cuddles into his side and Harry wraps his arms around his adorable little mate. Harry hands the letter to Acrin, who takes it and reads the missive from Gringotts.

“Micheal, come here please,” says Harry.

Micheal comes over and bows and then says, “You called, Your Highness. How may be of service.”

Harry looks down at Draco and then looks over at Micheal and says, “Micheal, I have received very interesting news from Gringotts and would like your opinion on it.”

Acrin looks up at his little lord and was a little affronted by this newcomer was getting asked advice and says, “Your Highness, I can advise you in this matter….”

Harry puts his hand up and says, “Acrin, your job is to protect Draco and I and be our tutor. Micheal is no longer a Guard, I have appointed him, my Vizier. So, from now on Micheal will be advising me on matters of the state. Acrin, give the letter to Micheal so he can read it.”

Acrin still stood there and was gaping like an idiot, until Harry started hissing and Namerain pops up from behind Harry's collar and hisses at him. Acrin yelps and hands letter to Micheal and made a beeline for the others. 

Micheal reads the letter and curses in six different languages and says, “Your Highness, I think you should take care of this as soon as you can. The Goblin's should be able to get it all back plus interest. Whoever sealed those Wills had better hope that they did it legally, because Wills are magically binding contracts. The one who sealed them, would be judged by magic and Lady Magic does not like liars, deception or thieves.”

Harry's eyes narrowed and he got a vicious grin on his face and says, “So, if I called on Lady Magic to judge the discrepancies and the sealing of the Wills we could hit Dumbass before I even see him again. Bill, come here.”

Bill comes over, bows and says, “How may I serve you, Your Highness?”

“I need you to return to Ragnok and inform him that I will see him at one pm sharp tomorrow and tell him that I need a guard to replace Micheal as I have promoted him to be my top adviser. He was brilliant in the jewelry shop.”

Bill looks at Micheal and says, “Congratulations, my friend. I knew choosing you for this detail was a good idea.”

“Thank you, Bill. I will serve in any capacity that His Highness gives to me.”

Harry looks at the two and says, “Thank you both for the faith and trust you have in me, but Bill please go and see Ragnok and deliver my message.”

Bill says nothing further, he bows and then leaves. After Bill leaves, Harry says, “Bill, is running an errand for me we will go and get our wands.”

Blaise came over them and bows and takes his customary position, then the rest do as well. Harry leads then out of the bookshop and are stopped by another group of Aurors.

Harry lets Draco’s had go and puts him behind him and then says, “I really do not have time for this as we need to finish and then grab our portkey to our new home. Now, what the hell do you want this time. I am only here to get my Hogwarts school supplies then return to Greece and relax before school starts.”

The lead Auror says, “We have reports that you assaulted several Aurors. We also have reason to believe that you are a Dark Wizard.”

One of the other Aurors says, “Auror Moody, I would not press your luck and try to arrest this boy.”

Moody looks at the Auror who spoke and says, “Why the Hell not?”

“Because, that boy is not a normal wizard. For one, He wears the Family Ring of the Royal House of Ares, not to mention the Family Rings of the Royal Houses of Emrys and Le'Fey. He is the new Lord of my own House. This boy would be none other than Harrison James Potter.”

Harry chuckles and says, “An Auror that has a brain and actually knows how to use it. May I know your name?”

“I am Nymphodora Lillian Black-Tonks. I am a member of the secondary branch of the House of Black, through my mother, Andromeda Alexandra Marie Black-Tonks.”

“Now, what are the idiots here for,” demands Harry.

“They want to know if you are a dark wizard and what did you do to the other Aurors.”

“Well, Dora. I think you can answer the first one yourself and as for the second part. I will allow Micheal to introduce me. Micheal, if you will.”

Micheal steps forward and says, “It is my honor and privilege to present, His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Prince Ares, Emrys, and Le'Fey. Duke Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Baron Potter and Darris. Lord Morgan, Lord Black and Heir Katin.”

All but Moody bow to Harry. Tonks glares at Moody and says, “Show your respect, before you learn just what this young man is capable of.”

Moody sneers at them and says, “I will not give respect to an eleven year old child playing at being a Royal. I am a grown man and….”

Those were the only words he got out as Draco comes out of nowhere and clocks him square in the nose. It was broken by the nasty crack that was heard. Moody fell to the ground and Draco leers at him and says, “You had better show my Mate the respect that is due to him or you are going to end up in the middle of nowhere without your wand.”

Harry pulls Draco into his arms and says, “Hey Little One, I am suppose to protect you, you know. Once again, that was brilliant, though.”

Harry looks down at Moody and says, “I believe that I will be speaking to the DMLE Head about the conduct of their Aurors. Now, you have two choices. First, you can stop your sniveling and give me the respect due to me and then you can go and stop bothering me.

“Your other choice is that I allow Father or Grandfather deal with you. You have three minutes to decide.”

Harry waits three minutes and then says, “Moody, your time is up and your time to decide.”

Moody does not say a thing and apparates away. Harry chuckles evilly and says, “Father, would you please deal with our runaway.”

“Of course, My Mighty Warrior,” says a booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

Nymphodora says, “Who said that?”

“Dora, that would be my father, Ares, God of War,” says Harry, proudly.

Her eyes went wide and she bows to Harry and says, “I sincerely apologize for the behavior of our Auror Corps. When I return to the Ministry, I will talk to my boss and remind them that you have diplomatic immunity, which means that we cannot arrest you for any reason”

As Dora finishes speaking, Moody appears in a flash of light. Dora stands over the man and tells him what she told Harry just a minute ago. Moody stands up and dusts himself off and then pulls out his wand and well tries to speak. At that point in time, Bill arrives and Acrin gives him the rundown of what has happened so far.

Just then, Moody's wand flies out of hand and into Harry's. Moody sneers and tries and fails to summon his wand back. Harry chuckles and says, “You are no match for me, so do not even try. You seem to want to pick a fight that you will not only lose, but you will lose your dignity and pride as well. Now, we really must be going.”

Harry gave Moody's wand to Dora and then walks towards Ollivander's. They arrive at the shop and Bill goes in to clear the shop. Three people quickly leave the shop and Bill pops his head out and motions them to come in. 

When they enter the shop, Harry was amazed by the shear number of pre-made and does not like that idea. Mr Ollivander come out from the back of his shop and says, “Ah Mr. Potter...”

Harry growls and his magic was making the place rumble.

“Mr. Ollivander if you do not want you and your store trashed. I suggest you address him correctly,” says Micheal.

At this point, tiny lightening bolts were dancing off Harry. Draco steps forward and says, “Mr Ollivander, you really must have a death wish, to not give the proper respect. I will tell you that you are in the presence of His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Prince Ares, Emrys, and Le'Fey. Duke Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Baron Potter and Darris. Lord Morgan, Lord Black and Heir Katin. I would give the respect due him or we will stand by and watch as he levels your shop. Do not even think about calling to Auror they will be no use to you.”

Harry reins in his magic and says, “Dray, my lovely, is there another wand maker we can go to. I really am getting sick and tired of people in this country not giving me respect.”

“Dominant, there is an excellent wand maker in Paris.”

“Thank you, My Dear.”

Draco cuddles into Harry and says, “You are welcome, Dominant.”

Ollivander watches wide eyed at the interaction between the two eleven year old. He says, “You can take your public displays and leave my shop.”

“You need to realize to whom it is you are speaking to. I am of Royal descent and I will not be ordered about in that fashion. We are leaving and I will be telling our other friends not to give you business,” says Harry.

Without another word, Harry led the others out of the shop and back over to Twilfitt and Tatting's to pick up robes. They enter the shop and James saw to them immediately.

“Welcome back to our humble shop, Your Highness. You have arrived just in time. We have just finished your order.”

“Thank you, James. At least some people in the Alley know how to properly conduct business. My mate and I thank you. Here is my card,” says Harry.

“Very well, I will ring this up for you,” says James.

Acrin meanwhile goes and shrinks the packages and puts them in the pocket of his robes. James comes back with a receipt and Harry's card and hands them to Harry, who takes them and puts them in his wallet. Harry nods to the two owners and leaves the shop and goes down the Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron and stops at a luggage shop and enters the shop with just Blaise and Draco. Harry approaches the Shopkeeper.

“Excuse me, Sir. I was wondering if you could help me,” Harry says politely.

The man stares at him for a minute and then says, “Pardon me for staring, Your Highness. I did not understand when Geoffrey told me that the son of the Alley's Patron was shopping here today. What can I help you with today. Oh, sorry, Your Highness. My name is Eliot.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Eliot. I am His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin. The two with me, are my mate, Draconis Orion Malfoy and my valet, Blaise Mariano Zabini. 

“We are here to buy our trunks for Hogwarts, but they are not going to be the standard trunk, I am emancipated and a royal, the trunks need to have seven compartments one for clothes, one a library, one a potions lab, one a training room, one a kitchen, one a storage room, and one a ritual room. I want every protection spell on them and I want them so only we can open them. They need to have a drop of blood, our magical signature and a password.

“Are you able to do that. The reason is we have a lot of people against us and we need to be able to keep our belongings safe from unwanted eyes.”

“Prince Harrison, I can make them. What type of wood? Do you want the Hogwarts Crest or do you want your Crests? What Initials do you want on the side?”

“I believe for mine, I would like mahogany with Silver bands with the Hogwarts, Ares, Le'Fey and Emrys Crests. My Initials to be HJPK. Draco, my dear, would you tell this fine gentleman what you would like.”

Draco steps forward and says, “For wood I would like the same as my Dominant and for Crests, they would be the Ares, Hogwarts and Malfoy. For my initials DOMPK. I will be bonding with the Prince and I do not want to have to come back to get them changed.”

Harry says, “Well done, My dearest. Blaise, if you would please.”

Blaise steps forward and says, “Sir, for the wood, I would red ash with copper bands. Crests would be the Hogwarts, Ares and Zabini. The initials will be BMZ.”

Eliot wrote everything down and says, “The three chests will take an hour and a half.”

Harry bows and hands him his card and Eliot says, “No, Your Highness, these are on the house.”

Harry saw that look in Eliot's eye and he knew that the man would not take no for an answer.

“Very well, Eliot. Just this once mind you. I do not like hand outs.”

“Your Highness, this is not a hand out. This is a gift from my house to the son of my Patron God.”

“Very well then. I humbly accept your gift. Well, today is my eleventh birthday.”

“Happy Birthday. Your Highness is starting Hogwarts in the fall.”

“Yes, unfortunately. Mother and James Potter went there. If they did not then I would have preferred to go to the Magic School in Greece. We will return in two hours as we have to go to Paris for our wands, because Ollivander was being a stuck up old goat and would not show me the respect that is due to my station.”

“Yes, Garret can be a little stupid. His Family has been a staunch supporter of your father and Grandfather for centuries. His son, Nicolas has a wand shop in the La Magie Ruelle on the Rue Saint-Dominique in magical Paris.”

“I will check it out. Thank you very much for your assistance. May my Father and Grandfather be ever watchful and may they bless you with continued prosperity. So mote it be.”

A blue light engulfed the shop and the banner that appeared in the bookshop was now hung on the wall behind the counter.

Draco snuggles up to Harry and gasps as he sees the banner and he says, “Looks like they are honoring a good man.”

Harry looks down at Draco and smiles, then says, “That they are, Little One. Some say that the Gods do not exist, but if that were true then I would not exist.”

Blaise at his customary spot says, “My Lord, I hate to break this up but we do need to go to Paris for our wand, I know you two will want to explore the Alley. My Lord, need you not say that you also wanted to check to see if the Menagerie had Hell…”

“Blaise, now you have ruined the surprise, for this you are going to get five lash bare backed. Do you understand me,” says Harry.

Blaise looks to the floor and says, “I understand, Master. I accept my punishment and I apologize for mention it.”

“You know that I do not like punishing you, but as you are my servant, it must be done. You may be our friend, but you need to remember your place.”

Harry walks over to Blaise and slaps him across the face and says, “That is your public punishment for divulging secret information. Eliot if you are going to say something about how to treat my servant, remember just who my father is.”

With that, Harry put an arm around Draco and leads him out of the shop with Blaise following four steps behind with his head bowed his eyes trained on Harry's heels with his hands clasped behind his back. 

When they exited the shop, Acrin noticed right away and looks at Harry and Harry glares at Blaise and says, “He told my surprise for Draco the one I have been planning for two weeks.”

“What is his private punishment and what was his public one,” asks Acrin.

“Blaise,” Harry commands.

Blaise snaps to attention in the same posture as he was and says, “Yes, Master.”

“What are your punishments?”

“My public punishment was a slap across my face and sorry but my private punishment is between my Masters and I. I cannot and will not discuss it.”

Harry walks over to Blaise and hugs him and says, “My Darkling, Master is very proud of you, for the truthful answer you may return to a normal walk, but you are still getting punished tonight. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, My Beloved Master.”

Harry kisses him on the top of his head. Draco comes over and whispers, “Dominant, are we adding Blaise to our mateship.”

“Do not even be so absurd to even ask that. I am only for you my adorable cheeky mate. I will say this though, Blaise responses better in the Master and slave situation. It allows him to learn quicker. He needs that type of discipline to be able to function. It has to do with his bloodline. I will continue as his Master until he finds his Mate.”

“I am sorry, Dominant. I will accept any punishment you deem necessary.”

Draco bows his head and kneels at Harry's feet. Harry leans down and says softly, “I accept your submission and we will discuss your punishment when we get home. Now, I want you to stand up and I want you to walk along side Blaise with your head down and your hands clasped behind you. You are to keep your eyes on my heels and four steps behind me at all times. Do you understand?”

Draco keeps his head bowed and replies sniffling, “Yes, Dominant, I understand.”

Harry touches his cheek lightly and he knew that it was the sign to move. Draco stood up with his head bowed and moves into his ordered position beside Blaise.

Harry turns back to Draco and Blaise and orders, “There is to be no talking from either of you.”

Acrin looks around and groans and says, “Your Highness, I think you might want to come look. I think trouble is about rear its ugly blonde head.”

Harry comes to the front of the group with Draco and Blaise four steps behind and he looks and groans as he notices Lucius approaching the group. Quick thinking had Harry quick snapping, which had Draco in pureblood mode and at Harry's side in second.

“What in Merlin's name is that doing here. I want nothing to do with the man. Father, I will get to know better, but as Zeus is my witness and Ares as my guide I, Draco Orion Malfoy, ask magic to judge Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy for gross misconduct in the dealing of the Absolute Contract of the submissive Draco Orion Malfoy. As recompense, I charge that the Malfoy Lordship be given to my Dominant, His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin. So mote it be,” says Draco and then kneels at Harry's feet.

Harry strokes Draco's hair and watches as Magic Judges Lucius. About three minutes later, there was a blinding flash of light and the ring of House Malfoy appears in front of Harry. Harry puts it on and it automatically fits to his finger. Paperwork appears in front of Harry and he reads them. He smirks and gives them to Draco, who reads them and smirks and passes them back. Harry takes them back and hands them to Acrin.

“Keep those safe, Acrin. We will need to go to Gringotts to get everything in order,” Harry orders.

“Yes, Your Royal Highness.”

That was when Lucius made it to the group and he looks straight at Harry and says, “Potter, what did you do to me?”

Harry looks down at Draco, who was smirking, then looks back at Lucius, smirking, he says, “Watch your tone, Lucius. The only reason that you are still a Malfoy is because you are friends with my father Lord Katin. Though, I am not speaking to the man right now, he is the one who raised me to who I am today, but I was also raised to be the rightful Heir to my true Father, Ares. You had better watch what you say and how you say it.

“From what Draco has told me over the last four years we have begun joining our houses. You are this big shot Dominant, but we know different, don't we, Draco.”

Draco leans against Harry's leg and sneers at his ex-Father and says, “Yes, Dominant. I believe that we do. Dominant, may I stand up.”

“Have you behaved yourself, Little One?”

“Yes, Dominant. I apologize for my comments earlier. I also need to tell you something.”

“Alright, Little Dragon.”

Draco blushes from neck to the top of his head and stands up and motions Harry closer. Harry leans down closer and Draco whispers, “Lucius is a follower of the person who killed your parents.”

Harry kisses Draco's forehead and says, “I believe that your punishment has been rendered complete. Thank you for that information.”

Draco retakes his place kneeling at Harry's feet and says, “Dominant, I am only doing my job. No thanks are needed.”

Harry smiles and says, “Little Dragon, I am very proud of you. You have given me a way to keep Lucius from our lives.”

Harry reaches down and pets Draco's hair and looks up at Lucius with a sneer and says, “Is there a problem here, Lucius. There is Sanctuary in place for Draco, but since there is pertinent information to do two things, One is to keep Acrin as Draco’s guardian and two, I remove you from the family.”

Draco leans against Harry's leg and Lucius watches his former son and he says, “Draco, you will always just be his little bitch.”

Draco stands, which he knows he will punished for later, and walks to his father and says, “Lucius, we are in an absolute contract if you remember. And as being his little bitch, I am and I am damn proud of it.”

“I forbid it, I am your Parent. You will listen to me.”

In the next second, Lucius is blasted ten feet and Draco stalks his prey.

Harry was laughing and it sent shivers down Draco's spine and Harry says, “Draco, that is enough, return to me.”

With one last glare to Lucius, he returns to Harry and kneels at his feet and looks up at Lucius and says, “Lucius, I believe I said that I know who my mate is and I know where I belong and that is with Harry and at his feet as I am his submissive. You no longer have any say over me.”

Draco leans against Harry's leg. Harry smiles and bends down picks up his little mate and kisses his mates forehead. Draco rests his head on his Dominants shoulder.

“Bill and Micheal, take Lucius into custody on charges of being a follower of Voldemort and the association with Mother's and James' deaths.”

Before they could move, Ares and Zeus appear and with a snap of Zeus' fingers, Lucius was in a containment spell and then turns to Harry.

Harry bows slightly and says, “Father, Grandfather, I welcome you to London. I assume that you are here to judge this piece of trash.”

Zeus bows to his grandson and his mate and says, “My Mighty Warrior, you are correct. This is a matter for the Olympian Council as your Mother being a Demigod and being married to your Father before my decree.”

“You mean to tell me that James was not married to Mother and that I am not a Demigod, but a pure God.”

“They were married but only to protect you from our family's enemies. Though, their marriage was not one of love. Yes, you are not a Demigod. You will take your Father's place when you come of age.”

Acrin knew that Harry was about to faint and was right and grabbed Draco as Harry fell or would have, if Micheal had not caught him. Five minutes later, Harry comes to and looks up into Micheal's face.

“Um, I think I had bad dream, Micheal,” Harry says.

“Oh and what was this dream, Your Highness,” asked Micheal.

“My Grandfather told me that I am going to take Father's place when I come of age.”

“I am sorry to say this but that is not a dream. Lord Zeus did in fact say that.”

“Oh, dear me. I have too much going on right now and they want to make me the Icon of War. I think that my head is going to explode.”

Harry stops speaking and looks around and then says, “Micheal, where is Draco?”

Micheal points and says, “Acrin has him. He took him from you just before you fainted so he wouldn't get hurt.”

Harry stands up and goes over to Acrin and saw that he was holding a crying Draco. Harry turns to Acrin with a glare and says, “Why is my Little One crying?”

“Because I won't let him down to see if you are alright. I told that he had to wait until you come to get him,” Acrin replies.

Harry glares at Acrin and takes Draco who buries his head in Harry's shoulder and Harry says, “Acrin, you may be our guardian right now but that does not give you the right to tell MY consort what he cannot do. There are plenty of people to protect my little one. The need to make sure I am okay is paramount for his survival. Do it again and I will punish you. I am still your Prince. Do you understand?”

Acrin bows his head and says, “I understand, Your Highness.”

Blaise come up to Harry and says, “Master, Bill told me to inform you that Minister Fudge is on his way.”

“Thank you, Blaise,” says Harry, then he turns to his Father and Grandfather and says, “I would love to chat with you, but there is a snag in that and that is that Minister Fudge is on his way here. Would you please leave and come to the Manor later today?”

Ares and Zeus both bow and disappear. Just in time too, as the Minister and his secret service enter Diagon Alley. Harry snaps his fingers and the team takes their positions around him and Draco. 

The Minister stops in front of Harry and says, “Mr Potter, I have had several reports that have graced my desk in the….”

Harry holds up his hands two inches from Fudge's face and says, “Minister, do you see the rings on my fingers?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Do you recognize them? Or are you too stupid to recognize the houses these rings symbolize?”

His staff and Draco plus the Minister's own staff laughed at Harry's comment Harry looks at Micheal and nods at him.

Micheal steps forward and says, “I have the honor and extreme pleasure in introducing, His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Prince Ares, Emrys, and Le'Fey. Duke Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Baron Potter and Darris. Lord Morgan, Lord Black, Lord Malfoy and Heir Katin. All bow before him.”

The Minister's staff all bow and one of them breaks formation and kneels and says, “I, Kingsley Shacklebolt hereby swear fealty to His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Duke Peverell and Lord of Hallows Castle. I give my life and magic to his service, may he use it as he sees fit.

“I, His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Duke Peverell and Lord of Hallows Castle, hereby accept your fealty and your oath. I have need of a guard and I believe that you know my Guard Captain, William Arthur Weasley.”

“I do, Your Royal Highness. We went to Hogwarts together.” says Kingsley, who then turns to the Minister and says, “Cornelius Oswald Fudge, you are an idiot. I should have done this awhile ago, Minister, I regret to in form you that my uses are needed elsewhere and I am resigning my post as an Auror. You need to get a clue or your term is going to be a short one. I will do whatever is necessary to help My Lord in anything he needs. Now, Good Day.”

Kingsley turns and takes his position on the right of Bill. Harry glares at the Minister and says, “You know I may have been born here, but I am not from here. Minister, are you a believer in the Greek Gods.”

Fudge glares at Harry and says, “Of course I do. My patron is Ares.”

“Well, you are no longer going to be heard. Your prosperity will dwindle into nothing. By the end of the year, you will be nothing but a lonely man, who disgraced his god’s name by disrespecting his son. I hope that Hades does not hear that you….”

Harry is stopped by a dark nimbus of light and it coalesces into a six foot tall man in dark robes and a sickle. Harry bows and says, “Uncle, welcome to earth. I am guessing that you heard about Fudge's disrespect.”

“Yes, My Mighty Warrior. I would also like to congratulate you on finding your mate. I believe that what you said to this stain will be very effective. He is very lucky that his magic isn't taken from him.”

Harry looks at Fudge and sneers and then says, “Minister, you have no jurisdiction over Me, Draco or my staff as we are citizens of Greece. You also no longer have any jurisdiction in the Alley as it is under the protection of Olympus and myself. I would like you and your men to leave before I force you out.”

Hades stood behind Harry and sneers at Fudge. Fudge sneers right back and says, “Harrison James Potter, you are under arrest for Dark activities. Men arrest Mr. Potter.”

Draco whispers in Harry's ear and Harry laughs and puts Draco down. Draco is flanked by Kingsley and Louis as he approaches Fudge. Draco looks like he could take someone's head off and he is gunning for Fudge. Harry and company were laughing as Draco is stalking towards Fudge.

Acrin scoffs and sneers, “He is so in for it now, if there is on thing that Draco does not like and that is threats to his Dominant. He will kill anyone who tries to take his Dominant. Fudge only does what Fudge wants. He only believes in his own authority.”

As Acrin finished, Draco stops in front of Fudge and says, “You are really pissing me off. NO ONE threatens my Dominant and gets away with it. I will not stand by and watch as you try to take my Prince and Dominant from me and his family. Everything my Prince has done has been done in the defense of his family. Why are you even here? His Highness has ordered you to leave.”

Draco stops talking and cocks back his fist and smashes Fudge in the face. Fudge says, “Men, arrest Mr Malfoy for assault.”

The lead Auror says, “Minister, I cannot conscientiously follow that order. His Highness or his Consort are not British Citizen. I will not jeopardize our alliance with Greece. I sure the Hell am not arresting the son of my patron. You need to get a clue before you find yourself with a war on your hand and it will not be with just Greece. I too quit.”

The other two Aurors says, “We also quit. His Highness is right. He has diplomatic immunity while in the country. You are going to start a war that they will finish and they will not hesitate to kill you. I for one hope you will get your act together.”

The first Auror says, “My name is Peitre Argin Ventrus and I ask to join your staff. Your Father is my family's Patron and I would be honored if you would allow me to serve you.”  
“Peitre, I would be honored for you to join us. I have an idea, I believe that I have a position for you. I want you to be Draco's Royal Guard Captain.”

“Your Highness, I am honored and I accept your offer.”

Draco looks the Auror up and down and the smiles and nods. Draco hold up his hands to Harry, who picks him up and sets him on his hip.

The other two Aurors come over and do the same as Peitre. Harry sets them as the other guards. 

Draco lifts his head and asks, “Dominant, I am not trying undermine you. I am curious as to why I need so many guards.”

“Little One, there going to be times when I will not be there with you and I need to know that my Little One is safe from harm,” Harry explains.

“I'm sorry, Dominant. Ever since Lucius betrayed us, I do not want to be apart from you.”

Harry hugs Draco and says, “We will never be apart but there may come a time where we could be in different classes and I need you to be protected. Do you understand now, Little One?”

“Yes, Dominant.”

Draco rests his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry says, “Time is wasting, we have things to do. I believe that we have a trip to Paris. Let's get moving. Now, Acrin, I want to you to apparate with Draco and I and Micheal, take Blaise with you.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Both men reply.


	5. Our Boys Get Their Wands, Part 2

Last Time on our Show….

Draco rests his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry says, “Time is wasting, we have things to do. I believe that we have a trip to Paris. Let's get moving. Now, Acrin, I want to you to apparate with Draco and I and Micheal, take Blaise with you.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Both men reply. 

Now on with the Show….

Harry and company move to their assigned places and they apparate to the La Magie Ruelle on the Rue Saint-Dominique. They arrive at the apparition point near the bank. All of a sudden Harry has the biggest pull of his magic today.

“Gentlemen, find a cafe to order some lunch at I need to go and find out what my magic is pulling me to this time. Draco, I need you to stay with Acrin. You are not to go running off. Yes, I know you want to go with me, but I need you to be safe while search for what it is. Micheal and Kingsley you are with me.”

Draco pouts and is cute doing it and Harry gives him a hugs and says, “Draco, did you forget our discussion we had?”

“No, Dominant.”

“Then you will obey me and stay with the group and you are to listen to Acrin and your guards while I am away. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Dominant, I understand.”

“Good, because if I hear one negative thing about you from Acrin, you will be punished.”

Draco hugs Harry and says, “Dominant, I will be a good boy.”

“Return to Acrin and be a good boy, because if you are, I may buy something for you later.”

Draco's eye's lit up like a sun at the mention of presents and Draco bolts back to Acrin and holds his arms up and gives Acrin those puppy dog eyes. Acrin caves in two seconds flat and Harry laughs.

Harry then motions for Micheal and Kingsley to follow and Harry says, “Kingsley, please walk next to me I wish to get to know you. Oh and Kingsley, I would like to introduce you to Micheal Deben. Micheal is my Chief Adviser.”

“Pleasure,” they both say as they shake hands.

Harry observes the Alley and notices that two of the French Auror squad were coming towards them and Harry groaned. At Harry's groan, Micheal and Kingsley drew their wands at the sight of the Aurors stopping in front of them.

Harry glares at them and in fluent french, he says, “Are you here to harass us just like those in Britain. Are you here to accuse us of something, which we could not have done.”

Both of the French Aurors bow to Harry and Harry is shocked, but then it dawned on Harry that someone else sent them. One of the Aurors in French says, “No, Your Highness. If you did have trouble, you would have handled it yourself. Lord Zeus and Hades appeared to us at the Presidential Palace for Magic and told us that you were coming and we were chosen to greet you.

“Your Highness, My name is Auror Captain Jean-Paul Javier Toulon and this is Lieutenant Pierre Francois Colman. Our President extends her greetings to you and welcomes you officially. She understands that you are young but she offers you a position of the French Ambassador to Olympus. She would also extend an invitation to dinner at the Palace for you and your team.”

Harry eyes were wide as they could go. He was floored by the welcome the French Magical Government has shown him. He looks at the two Aurors and says, “I think that the British Magical Government should follow your example. Now, as for being Ambassador, I must discuss it with my mate and the rest of my team and not to mention my Father and Grandfather. I also need to look at the pros and cons of making such a move.

“I would also like to say thank you to your President for the gracious offer to have dinner but I must decline the invitation as we have several more thing to do before we can settle into our new Manor. Plus, I have my Birthday Party to attend in about two hours. If you would relay my regards to your President and ask that she send a new invitation to me for a new dinner. I really must be going, I have things to do and a very worried Little mate waiting for me.”

Jean-Paul bows and says, “Your Highness, I will gladly convey your words to the President. On behalf of the French Magical Community, I wish you a very happy birthday.”

Harry nods and continues on his path that his magic. About five or so minutes, Harry stops at a pet shop and he smiles and walks in. As soon as he enters, the shop staff and shoppers bow to him.

Harry still a little flustered by the warm greetings, he says, “I thank you all for such a warm welcome. Micheal, if you would please.”

Micheal steps forward and says, “Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my proud honor and extreme privilege to introduce, His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Prince Ares, Emrys, and Le'Fey. Duke Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Baron Potter and Darris. Lord Morgan, Lord Black, Lord Malfoy and Heir Katin.”

Micheal steps back into his customary position and Harry says, “Thank you, Micheal. You seem to be a natural at that. Now, for some reason my magic pulled me here for a reason.”

“Of course, Your Highness. I am Marie Antonia, the owner of this Menagerie and would honored to help you in finding your familiar and I am guessing of your mate as well.”

“Madame Antonia, I see that you are well informed.”

“Yes, My patron is your Grandfather, Lord Zeus.”

“That meddling old man, ruining all my fun.”

Harry then felt the pull and followed it to a door. Harry says, “Madame, what is behind here.”

“In there is our most exotic pets, would you like to look in there”

“Yes, I would.”

Madame Antonia reaches inside her robe pocket and produces a key ring and selects a gold skeleton key and unlocks the door and then opens it and Harry felt three pulls from in the room. He enters the room following the pulls and when he reaches the back of the he finds a pen with three hell hound pups. Harry smiles and says, “Madame, I am assuming that my Uncle, Lord Hades delivered these to you.”

“That is correct. We have had many try to bond with them, but none have been able to.”

“Madame, that is because hell hounds have their destined bond mate and only a god or Demigod and their mate can fully bond with them. Micheal, I would like you to go and retrieve my Little One and Blaise.”

Micheal bows and says, “Yes, Your Highness. As you command.”

“While we are waiting for them to arrive, lets settle the bills, because I know that they will all be bonded. We need all the thing needed to care for them.”

Madame Antonia nods and starts to bark orders to her staff and just as Draco and Blaise enter the shop with Micheal and the rest of the staff. They had everything that was needed to care for the pups.

Harry motions for Draco and Blaise to follow him and he led them to the pups and Draco squeals and hugs Harry and says, “Thank you, Harry. Hell Hounds are my favorite animal.”

“I know, my dear. That is why I have been trying to locate some for us. Now, since they are your favorite, you may let one of them choose you as your familiar first.”

Draco squeals again and kneels down and puts his hand in the pen and waited for one to come and bite him. Madame Antonia tries to stop him but Harry stops her.

“Madame, you need to understand that Draco is very knowledgeable on this particular animal. He knows what he is doing. Blaise and I also know what we are doing. I more so as these pups were sent here by my Uncle.”

“Master, I am getting one of these too,” Blaise asks.

“Yes, my little Darkling. A hell hound familiar will bestow upon you some of its abilities.”

Harry turns and watches Draco and notices that one of the Hell Hounds was pure white, which was rare in Hell Hounds. The little one marches up to Draco's hand then looks straight at Harry and winks, then he bites Draco's hand. Draco convulses for a moment and his normal blonde hair turns white with streaks of Dark Blue and Black.”

“Draco, your Hell Hound is a very rare breed among the society. It is known as a Phantom Hell Hound. It abilities are the use of the elements of Water and Ice and the normal Fire elemental abilities. It also has the abilities of Chaos in the realm of Shadow. I will see if Uncle has someone to come and teach you. Now, what have you named your Little One.”

“Dominant, his name is Loris. I have a question for you though. Why did Loris look at you before he bit me,” says Draco.

“Loris recognized me as one of the gods. He was looking to me to tell him that it was alright if he bit you. Now, Blaise, if you please as we have a lot of things to do.”

“Yes, Master,” says Blaise, as he walks over and repeats the process.

They only had to wait a few seconds and a blood red pup marches to Blaise's Hand, sniffing it and like Loris, the little pup looks to Harry, who nods and the pup bit Blaise's hand. The process of bonding began and Blaise's hair changes from his chocolate brown to blood red and fangs grow in place of his canines. Harry was shocked that his Uncle would give a Blood Hell Hound to a mortal.

Harry was now worried and says, “Darkling, are you okay?”

Blaise looks at Harry and replies, “I feel weird, Master. I am okay but I feel the need to bite someone.”

Draco looks up from playing with his pup and says, “Dominant, Blaise's familiar is a Blood Hound isn't it.”

“Yes, Little One. He indeed has a Blood Hound. The last Blood Hound to bond to a mortal was Salazar Slytherin. Acrin, I need you to go to Gringotts and speak with Ragnok's representative and have them make sure that there is a supply of magical blood at the manor. Right now since I am Blaise's Master, I will be his first feed but he will very hyper after it.”

Micheal asks, “Why will he be hyper from drinking your blood, Your Highness?”

Harry looks at Micheal and smiles and then says, “Micheal, very good question. Draco, can you answer this question.”

Draco smiles up at Harry and replies, “Yes, Dominant. Micheal, think of a Vampire taking blood. If a Vampire were to take from a muggle, said Vampire will kill the muggle. Now, if the victim is magical, the person would survive and the Vampire would only need about one pint of blood from said magical. In Harry's case, his blood is super charged, because he is pure god. When Blaise drinks from Harry, the blood will give Blaise a super high.”

“Well done, My Little Dragon. That is absolutely correct. I will be speaking to Uncle about this. The Blood Hounds are the Elite of the Hound Breeds and they are also the most dangerous. Though, if it gets out of hand, Blaise, you are to tell me at once.”

“Yes, Master,” says Blaise.

“So, Blaise, what have you named your new little one.”

“Master, I have named him Sarcan.”

Harry nods and goes and kneels down and hold out his hand to his newest familiar and the pup almost immediately bites Harry. Harry goes through the dramatic changes. His hair goes through a rapid color change and a pair of wings burst out of his back and they too go through a rapid color change before settling on black. His ears lengthen to points and his nails become talons.

Harry concentrates and wills the transformation away and it does. Harry picks up his newest familiar and turns to the rest of the group and says, “Everyone, I would like to introduce you to, Jasper. Jasper is a Changeling Hell Hound. Now, because I am a full blooded god, I have a bigger transformation and more abilities. Because of my bond with Jasper, I am now known as the Changeling God. My abilities are like that of the Metamorphmagus. The only thing about my changes that differs is that I can change with just a thought.”

Draco crawls over to Harry and kneels at his feet and leans against his leg while stroking his pups fur. Harry looks down and smiles at Draco and pets his Little Dragons hair and Draco starts to purr.

Acrin returns just as Draco is purring and he looks at Harry and asks, “Is Draco purring?” 

“He is. It is part of the bond, we will develop canine attributes. Draco is still considered a pup in Hell Hound society, so for him petting is a great way to show affection. When Draco is happy he will purr. As he ages it will become more of a grumble.

“Though, this is a fascinating topic. I believe that we need to visit the Wand Maker. Then we need to return to Diagon for our trunks and meet with Ragnok to discuss our newest acquisition and obtain our portkey for our new residence.”

Harry hands Madame Antonia his Gringotts Card and she rings up the transaction and then brings Harry his card and receipt. Harry puts them in his wallet. His head shoots up quick, when he hears his Little One crying.

Harry walks to Draco and says, “No one touch Draco, only I can because of our bond and now that he is sad. The only others that can get near him would be Jasper and Loris.”

With the mention of Loris, Draco only cries harder. Harry puts down Jasper and picks up Draco and asks, “What is the matter, Little Dragon?”

“I can't have Loris, Mother will never let me keep him,” says Draco, then he licks Harry's cheek.

Harry had an idea and says, “Little Dragon, how old are you.”

Draco licks his cheek again and says, “I am seven and today is my birthday.

“Why would your mother not let you have a pet.”

“Mother said the purebloods do not need Familiars. She killed my cat that Father got me today.”

“Okay, Draco. I am going to tell you something. You see Loris is a very special familiar and your Mother has no say in whether or not you can keep it. Do you know why?”

“No.”

“Draconis, it's because that you are Eleven and you live with me and you are already bonded with Loris. I am not going to allow anyone to make you unhappy, Do you know why?”

Draco shakes his head a little to clear his head and says, “That would because you are my Dominant and you know what is best for me.”

“That is right, Little One. Now, lets go and get our wands.”

Draco squeals at that and Loris yips. Jasper jumps up into Draco's arm. Harry chuckles.

“Little One, are you going to be able to carry both of them in one arm.”

“Yes, Dominant.”

Harry nods and leads the group out of the Menagerie and out onto the Alley. That's when the pups start to get feisty. 

Draco looks down at the pups and growls and they calmed down. Harry kisses the top of Draco's head and says, “Little One, not so forceful. We can put them in their Carriers if they can't settle down.”

The pups whine at that and Draco licks Harry's cheek and says, “Okay, Dominant, I am sorry. I am going to have to work on that. Will you help me, Harry?”

“Little One, of course I will. You should know by now that I will help you with anything.”

“I know, but it is still polite to ask. Our Little Ones did not seem to like the idea of going into their carrier if they don't behave.”

“I do not imagine they would because Hell Hounds are use to wide open spaces near the River Styx in the Under Realm.”

Harry stops at a building and looks up at the sign which read Coulson Wands. Harry enters the shop and a young man of about twenty-five comes out of the back.

Nick's eyes go wide at the sight of Harry and Draco and bow and then he says, “Your Highness, Consort, welcome to my humble shop. I would like to apologize on behalf of the House of Ollivander for my Grandfather's behavior towards you and your staff. I am Nicolas Coulson.”

Draco whispers in Harry's ear and Harry puts him down and Draco gives the pups to Harry and Draco turns to Nick and says, “Nicolas, My dominant never wants to hear apologies from other about others. Your Grandfather is lucky he is still breathing. We are here to obtain our wands along with our valet.”

Nick chuckles and says, “I knew that would be the response but I had to try. Now, let us begin. Grandfather sells only pre-made wands and with only light side ingredients. In my shop I carry a wide spectrum of affinities and I only do custom made foci.”

Blaise steps forward for the first time and asks, “Foci?”

Nick smiles at him and says, “Foci are the same as a wand, but a wand is only one form of a foci. There are Magic Beings that require a different form of Foci. Take His Highness for example, even though he has wizard magic, is still classified as a God. He would need a different form of Foci. What Foci that would be, will depend on how his magic reacts to what I have in the Back. I think because he will take the longest, I will take the Consort and your Valet first.”

Harry smiles and says, “That is fine. Little One, do you want to go first.”

“Yes, please,” says Draco hugging Harry. Then he says, “Only if Harry can come with me.”

Nick looked perplexed and looks at Harry as to ask why. Harry get the message and he says, “I am sorry but Draco is a skittish when not near me. It has to do with our Contract and he has also just bonded to a Hell Hound. I am his Dominant and because of that I am going to have to be present.”

Nick looked a little shocked at the revelation and says, “That is not at all what I thought. You are eleven, how do….”

Acrin steps forward and says, “If you wish to keep breathing and able to make wands again, you would do well to not finish that thought. This will be your only warning.”

“Snape, what are you doing here?”

“These two are my charges and His Royal Highness is the Son of Ares. I have been with him since he was a year and a half. Now, will it be a problem for His Highness to be in the room with his Mate?”

Nick sighs and says, “No, it will not be a problem. I apologize for my disrespect.”

Harry narrows his eyes at Nick and at the same time Jasper growls at him. Harry chuckles and says, “It seems that Jasper here does not like you, but I accept your apology this once, but speak like that again and you will find out why Acrin warned you not to speak against my mate. Though you pissing me off is one thing but you piss off Father and you may just kiss living good bye. Now, lets get this done as I have other places to be.”

Nick's jaw drops and quickly comes back and motions for Harry and Draco to follow him. Harry and Draco follow Nick into the back and Draco nearly passes out from his senses being overwhelmed. Jasper and Loris start yipping and Harry puts them down and Loris goes to Draco and yips at him.

Draco yips back and Loris yips again. Draco looks at Harry and says, “Dominant, Loris says that I can use some of his blood for part of my wand.”

Harry looks at Nicolas and says, “Nicolas, will you be able to use Loris' blood in the creation of Draco's wand.”

“I do not see why not. May I ask what breed Loris is.”

“He is a Phantom.”

“Interesting, there will not be a problem. Consort, could you extend your senses out to call the other components of your wand to you.”

Draco stood up straight and closed him eyes and concentrates. About three minutes later yew and hawthorn wood came flying out then a bundle of demiguise hair and a large sapphire and finally a coil of gold.

“Wow, this wand will be very powerful and not to mention flashy. This is also expensive,” Nicolas says, as he works his magic crafting the wand right there in front of Draco. When he is finished, he says, “Now, Consort, I need you to reach out with your magic so that the wand can bind itself to you, so that only you can use it.”

Draco reached out and grabbed his wand with his right hand and there was a flash of light. Draco sighs and says, “Dominant, I can feel the power in it and I feel as if I have been made whole.”

Harry smiles and pets his mate hair and Draco once again is purring. Draco walks over to Harry and kneels at his feet and yips. When he does Loris come to him and curls up in front of him.

Harry says, “Blaise, my Valet is next. I have a feeling that Blaise will not want to do this alone either. I am sorry for the trouble.”

Nicolas only nods and bows, then he walks out front and returns a few minutes later with Blaise in tow. Nicolas gives Blaise the same instructions and Blaise informs Nicolas that his Hell Hound is willing to give blood for his wand. Nicolas gets the blood from the pup without much fuss from the pup.

Blaise closes his eye and concentrates. Three minutes later a Heart string of a Hebridean Black, oak wood, a blood stone and platinum setting appear in front of Blaise. Nicolas works his magic and then gives the last set of instructions to Blaise. Blaise reaches out with his left hand and there is a flash of light.

Blaise looks at Harry and says, “Master, I feel like a new person. Master, I not feeling very good though. I haven't for a good hour.”

“Blaise, what have I told you about not telling me about your health,” Harry admonishes Blaise.

“I am sorry, Master. I am suppose to tell you right away if I am not feeling right.”

“We will deal with that problem in a few minutes. I have a feeling about what it is as I forgot to attend to it before we left the pet shop.”

Nicolas was about to tell Harry something, but Harry was already concentrating on his items. After a ten minute wait items were appearing in front of Harry. First was a long piece of blackened ash, then a jar of Shadow Phoenix blood and a few strands of leprechaun hair, then and Ruby and a coil of true gold.

Nicolas was astounded at the items used in His Highness' staff. He says, “Your Highness, I am going to weave a spell so that the staff will become a wand on your command and will still retain its potency like if its in regular form.”

“That is actually not a bad idea, so they have no clue on how powerful I really am. Thank you, Nicolas.”

Nicolas works his magic and it take about five minutes longer and when he was done, Harry takes it with his right hand and unlike the others. Harry's Staff bursts out in a gold light.

“His name is Luxrae. It means Light Ray in Latin. When I want to use it as a wand I say Lux,” says Harry. Then he looks at Nicolas and says, “I was wondering if you sold wand holsters.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Very good. We will take one right forearm and two left forearm.”

Nicolas moves back towards the front of the shop. Harry follows with Draco crawling with the pups. Harry looks back and says, “Sorry, Little One. I need you to walk for me and carry Loris.”

Draco hung his head and says, “Yes, Harry.”

Draco grabs Loris and stands up and walks back to the front of the store as Harry ordered. Harry pulls Draco into his arms and says, “You can crawl all you like when we get home. I do not want you to get hurt.”

Draco gives Harry a one armed hug and says, “Yes, Harry. I also want to thank you for buying my stuff and for letting me get Loris.”

Harry kisses the top of Draco's head and then pays for the wands and things. Harry shows Draco and Blaise how to use the holsters and how to store the wands correctly. After that Harry and company left and return to Diagon. The return to the luggage maker and pick up the trunks and they set their security and shrink them and pocket them. They bid farewell to Elliot and head for Gringotts. 

What was awaiting them was not what Harry had in mind. He needed to stay out of England but alas, he could not as he had to go to Hogwarts.


	6. Harry's Eleventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry at 11 strikes out on his own with his tutor, Valet, his guard and of course his beloved Mate, Draco.
> 
> How will they fare with Hogwarts just round the corner. What is the Headmaster planning. 
> 
> Please read and find out.

Last time on FI

Harry kisses the top of Draco's head and then pays for the wands and things. Harry shows Draco and Blaise how to use the holsters and how to store the wands correctly. After that Harry and company left and return to Diagon. The return to the luggage maker and pick up the trunks and they set their security and shrink them and pocket them. They bid farewell to Elliot and head for Gringotts. 

What was awaiting them was not what Harry had in mind. He needed to stay out of England but alas, he could not as he had to go to Hogwarts.

Now on with the show….

Just as Harrison and company get to the bottom of the steps of Gringotts, they are surrounded by Dumbledore and his cronies. Harry glares at Dumbles and his magic is crackling around his body.

“You have been told that you are not to have any contact with me outside of the school and as I have not even started you are not even my Headmaster yet. It will be a cold day in hell before I listen to a manipulative thief like you,” says Harrison, angrily.

“Harry, I don’t know what you have been told, but I am your magical guardian..”

Acrin steps forward and says, “That is a lie, because my Prince’s Magical Guardian is me. You have no say over my charge. His Father might have something to say about that.”

“Mr. Snape, I can assure you that you are wrong and Harry’s Father is dead.”

A booming voice says, “You really think that that simpering little coward could conceive such being of greatness.”

Dumbles says, “James Potter, was not a coward and you are for hiding.”

Harrison bursts out laughing and decks Dumbles in the Jaw and then says, “You call my father a coward one more time and you will Not leave this Alley alive.”

“Harry..” Dumblefuck starts, but Harry holds up his hand and says, “You do not have permission to address me so informally. I do not know you and do not want to know you. You will address me as Your Highness. Before you try and say that you are in charge of me. I will tell you something I am emancipated Fucktard. CRUCIO.”

Dumbledore gets hit with the spell directly in his chest and was thrown back ten feet and was screaming before he hit the ground. There was a booming laughter as Zeus and Ares both appear behind me. 

“You are a dark wizard, you should be in Azkaban,” says the shrill voice of one Molly Weasley.

“Now, we know who called the Aurors on Harry for being dark. My own damn Mother,” Bill says, shaking his head.

Molly looks at her son and says, “William Arthur Weasley, I forbid you to associate with this child.”

“Mother, that is not going to stop me. You can’t tell me what to do and I will tell you that if you do not swear to the new Lord Malfoy you will lose your magic,” Bill says with a laugh.

Harrison says, “Child, I may be but I have more power in my baby toe then you do in your entire body, Margret Prewitt.”

Molly was incensed and drew her wand and says, “Why you little miscreant. I should teach you some manners.”

Blaise says, “Well you are in for it now. If there is one thing that Master hate being called with a passion and that is being called little.”

Molly turns to Blaise and says, “You have no respect for your elders either.”

Blaise steels his gaze and glares at Molly and he says, “Respect is to be given to those who have earned it and to those of Royal Descent which my Master is. You do not get to boss us and threaten us and demand respect when you don’t respect the three GODS standing here before you.”

“You boy need to respect your your elders.”

“ENOUGH. I have had it with your blatant disrespect of my staff and my station. Micheal, if you would please,” says Harrison.

Micheal steps forward and says, “Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my proud honor and extreme privilege to introduce, His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Harrison James Potter-Katin, Prince Ares, Emrys, and Le'Fey. Duke Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Baron Potter and Darris. Lord Morgan, Lord Black, Lord Malfoy and Heir Katin. I suggest that you idiots do the smart thing and show His Highness respect or you may find yourself in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.”

Four out of the 7 others that were surrounding them bow. Molly became enraged and shouts, “You are really going to show an 11 year old that is only playing at being Royal….”

Her rant gets no further as a lightening bolt strikes millimeters room her face. She stumbles back a bit.

Zeus steps forward and says, “Margret Prewitt, you have besmirched the name of Olympus. Harrison is my Grandson. He is the Heir Apparent to the Throne of War and is not a mortal by any means. His Other Parent was a Demigod.”

In flurry of constantly changing leaves, Apollo, God of Nature appears next to Ares and says, “Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans is my Daughter. Harrison is also my Grandson. I do not take kindly to people threatening my Family. Though, I think that I will leave your punishment to my Grandson.”

Harrison smirks and says, “Hello and welcome to London, Grandfather Apollo. I think that Dumbles is in a bit of pain.”

Ragnok’s voice comes from the top of the stairs of the bank, “Those of you who have come with Dumbledore and are harassing Prince Harrison and his family are in violation of the Goblin Treaty of 1567. His Highness and his Family are Allies of the Nation. Continue harassing them and I will not hesitate to arrest you all.” 

Everyone but Molly and Dumbledore fled. Dumblefuck had an excuse, he was out cold. Harry looks and glares at Molly and says, “Mr Shacklebolt and Bill would you please take this woman into custody.”

Kingsley and Bill bow to Harrison and as Captain, Bill spoke, “It will be as you command, Your Highness.”

The two men take Molly into custody a brief scuffle. Harry had had enough and he snaps his fingers and a magic suppressor collar appears on her neck. The two took her away to a cell in the depths of the bank. They came back 20 minutes later and they got their portkey and then were portkeyed to the gate of a large Castle.

As they approach the gate, a young blonde man appears and bows, then he says, “Your Highness, my name is Azarius Eros Costantin I am your Personal Assistant and I would like to welcome you to Polemos Castle. The earthly seat of power of the Ares Lines. Your seat, Your Highness.”

“Azarius, as fascinating as this is. I have a birthday party to get ready for. So you don’t get things messed up, your job is to help me in my office and the throne room. Blaise is my valet, he does my dressing and Micheal is my top adviser,” Harry says, pointing the two men out.

“Your Highness, I do not wish to step on anyone’s toes. Your father has given me to you as a gift. I know thirteen languages, I can run an office and serve my Master...”

“Stop, stop right there I don’t need a slave I need friends.”

After Harry’s statement, everything went smoother. Azarius showed them around and Harry keyed into the Castle’s wards. Then, they went to Harry’s birthday party. Everything went without a hitch.

Back in the Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus too many names was fuming at the fact an 11 year old had cast an unforgivable on him. 

“The brat is going to pay for that. I am going to kill that boy,” says Albus as he sits in his chair behind his large oak desk.

Just then there was an angry trill and Dumbles’ beard catches on fire and Fawkes disappears.


End file.
